The Legend of Spyro  Hybrid
by Dragonstoa
Summary: A 19 year old teenager looking for acceptance in our world that has been denied to him most of his life because of something he had no control over finds that and more in a new world.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am Cairo341. I am the monitor and advisor to Inika. A Human/Dragon hybrid created by

advance science. But I am getting of topic. I am sending you my reports on Inika from me observations

and from reading Inika's book that is owned by the Chronicler Igniters. These reports are about events

that will take place in your kind's future. The first few reports will take place in the summer of the year

2011.

Spyro and Cynder had saved the planet from tearing itself apart and heaving some time just trying

to be normal. But that was hard for the both of them. Spyro was having to keep an eye out

everywhere he went for his fans. Cynder also was also having to keep an eye out for fans and people

who still view her as the Terror of the Sky's but more of fans than anything else. But there adventure

was not over. When Spyro made the world whole again he unintentionally caused the release of very

dangers beings. _

: In a hidden location:

A machine activates its fail safe. Sensing the release of the beings it was created to watch over. It does

everything it can to recapture its prisoners. But its program was corrupted and all turrets were

damaged. It watches helplessly as the prisoners all escape. A signal is sent out of what has happened

along with a list of all the escapees. _

: At another hidden location:

: Signal received. Accessing data. Analyzing. ….

: Accessing Data.

: Analyzing….

: Analysis Complete.

: Activating Project Redeemer.

The computer searches through all its record on humans to find one suitable for Project Redeemer. It

comes across an old missing persons report from around the beginning of the 21st century. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Jonathan Andrew Wilson (AKA Drew Wilson)

Age: 19

Weight: 120-130 pounds

Height: 5 ft., 6 in.

Gender: Male

Description: White skin, Brown hair, hazel eyes, wears glasses.

Last seen wearing a gray shirt with the words growing old is mandatory growing up is optional and blue

jeans and a bracelet with a claw on his lower right arm, on his upper right arm is a tattoo of a gold

dragon. He was out riding his bike returning books to the local public library. He has autism so if

anyone finds him there are advices to be careful.

Side notes: The parents said that in the days leading up to Jonathan's disappearance he was acting

strange and spending a lot of time in the basement on their laptop. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The computer did a more thorough search on Jonathan and found his birth certificate along with his

records. Jonathan hardly ever used his real name he mostly went by Drew. Drew was just your average

21st century 19 year old on the surface, but when the computer went into his medical records there was

a genetic anomaly in his DNA. The anomaly didn't effect Drew in any way but it was huge for the

computer. It started to copartner the genetic anomaly to others on record. What it found was startling.

The anomaly in Drew was higher than any on record. As lest a hundred times higher than the highest on

record. Based on what it found it chose Drew to be the subject for Project Redeemer. It was preparing

the time portal to acquire Drew time location. It got a lock and was now trying to find a way to lore

Drew into the time portal. The computer did another search and found something of interest. There

was a game that was made in the 21st century depicting events than had recently happened. Base on

that it sent a drone with the time portal device to the location of the two charters from the game to

help lore Drew in. It then sent a signal out to one of the two moons now orbiting around Earth.

: Inside the moon:

"Sir I am receiving a signal from one of our out-post on Earth." Said a female as the signal was coming

through. "My God. Sir Project Redeemer has been activated." "Can you confirm that?" Ask the females

supervisor. "Yes sir Project Redeemers activating code has been activate." Her supervisor came over

and checks to see if this was the real deal. He and the rest of the human race know about Project

Redeemer and he hoped that what he was hearing from his signal spec was not true. But it was. Right

there in front of him was the classified code for Project Redeemer. "I'll alert the General." He said and

walked to the Generals office. When he got there he knocks on the Generals door before going in and

hoped she was in a good mode. The last person to report bad news was ship out to Pluto and they were

now scrubbing toilets for a living. "Jordan I hope this is importance." The General stated. "Ma'am.

Project Redeemer has been activated." The General was silent. She had read the file on Project

Redeemer and knew all the work that want in to it. "Do we know who the subject is?" She asks. "Yes.

The subjects name is Jonathan Andrew Wilson but he goes by Drew Wilson more than anything." Jordan

said. "Good return to you post. That will be all." As Jordan was walking out the General activated her

terminal. She looked at all that they had on Drew and found that he was one of her ancestors. "So

Drew we are related to each other. What else is the same about us I wonder?" _

: Drone carrying time portal device:

: Approaching the targets.

: Engaging cloak.

The drone was approaching the city of Warfang and activating it cloak to hide itself from the view of the

local inhabitants but it still stayed away from all major flows of traffic. It did not want to be found

because someone bumped into it. In its hands was the time portal device set for the time location of

Drew. The targets it was after were Spyro and Cynder. From the sensors in itself it was able to locate

then. But was a problem. Spyro and Cynder were not close enough to each other. They were in the

same building but in different parts of it. There were also different beings there in what the drone was

guessing to be a school. So it waited for when they were close enough to activate the time portal.

While it was waiting it used another one of its sensors to find the best place to intercept them. Based

on the electrical imprints the best place was in another building. The building was used as the targets

home along with other dragons that were older them and as a place where the locals could come to

discuss ways to help better their lives. But that was all in relevant to the drone all it was concern about

was how to get Spyro and Cynder in the time portal. It sense Spyro and Cynder were leaving the school

and heading through the city to their home. It followed then from above them so it would not loss

them. They eventually at their home and went inside. The drone track then by their electrical aura as it

tried to find another way in. It found an opened window and went inside to find then with the other

older dragons. They were all gather around a table eating. _ "So how was school to you today young dragons?" ask one of the older dragons. His color was green

on most of his body. On his head were two horns that curled back and down that along with the scales

on his chest and wings were a light brown and on the end of his tail was a mace that was the death of

many lives. This dragons name was Terrador and he was the Guardian of the Earth element. "The same

as always Terrador. Some of the classes I get and the rest I don't." Said one of the drone's targets. "I

agree with Spyro. Like with combat we get and element training." Said the other dragon the drone was

targeting. "All the classes are all importance Spyro and Cynder. Who knows what you will face if you

are not prepared for it. Why I remember one time I was ask to –"said a yellow dragon but was

interrupted by something hitting his head. "I don't think they want to hear your continuous babbling

Volteer. I think they were just saying how there under appreciate some of their classes." Said a light

blue dragon. He name was Cyril Guardian of Ice and the yellow dragon was Volteer Guardian of

Electricity. "I know that Cyril. I was telling them when I was asked to help explain how the war with the

apes was started before Malefor joined them." And he and Cyril want to have another one of their

argents they have a few times a week. "I still don't get how they find things to argue about. They sound

like an old married couple." Said a yellow dragonfly named Sparks. Spyro, Cynder, Sparks and Terrador

ignored then as they finished their meal and left Cyril and Volteer. "I have some things to take care of

I'll see you two after I am finished." Said Terrador as he walked under the drone. "Cynder you up for a

little sparing?" ask Spyro. "Want to make up for your embarrassment last time." Said Cynder. "That

was just luck." Said Spyro. "That was not luck and you know it." As Spyro and Cynder was talking about

their sparing match from when they last time the drone moved in to position to activate the time

device.

: Moving to acquire targets.

The drone positioned itself in the path that Spyro and Cynder would have to take to get to the sparing

chambers.

: Setting time anchors.

The drone silently fired the time anchors from the time device to stabilize the time portal and anchor

this side of the portal.

: Targets approaching.

"Let's go and see who is right." Said Cynder. "I couldn't agree more." Said Spyro and they went to the

sparing chamber to see who was better. They then walked closer and closer to the drone and the time

anchors

: ACTIVATEING PORTAL.

The drone activated the portal and Spyro and Cynder were sucked in to the portal and as they were

going through the drone fired a small silver device on Spyro.

: Time portal locater fired.


	2. Chapter 2

Time. 9:47 p.m.

Date. Sunday June 7, 2011

Location. Martinsville, Indiana

A shimmer in the night air starts forming on the night's summer air and from that a portal opens up and out from it comes three being. Two of them of are dragons, one black the other purple, the third was a dragonfly. All three started to get up and check for injuries.

"What happened?" Asked Cynder.

"I don't know. But were ever we are its night scene the stars are out." Said Spyro.

"Weird place this is. Looks like a town or a village but none I recognize."

"I don't care I want to go home." Said Sparx with a slight worry in his voice.

"What's the matter Sparx I thought you like damager? I mean you are the 'god of the Atlaws' and gods aren't scared of anything." Said Cynder.

Sparks then pointed up. The two dragons looked to where he pointed and were shock at what they saw. There was a tree that did not have any branches but that wasn't what got their attention. At the top there was a light not from a flam.

"What is this?" said Spyro as he slowly walked over to the strange light.

"Spyro do you have to go to the strange light?" said Sparks.

"Sparx I don't think there is anything to be worried about." Said Cynder with a hint of annoyance. "And what can that thing d-"Cynder started to say but stopped when the wind carried a sent both strange yet familiar at the same time.

"Cynder is something wrong?" Ask Spyro as he noticed that Cynder was sniffing the air.

"I smelled what I thought was an ape. But there is something different about the smell." Said Cynder, confusion evidence in her voice.

"Can you tell where it's coming from?" ask Spyro as he looked around as he too started to smell what Cynder was smelling. It did smell like an ape but there were difference in the smell from all the apes he had encountered.

"The smell is getting stronger; likely from the ape getting closer." Said Cynder as she continue sniffing the air.

"Great we are in an ape village." Said Sparks before he hid behind one of Spyros horns.

"We need to hide." Said Spyro as he looked around for a suitable hiding place. He spotted some bushes close by that were just big enough to hide all three of them.

"Over there." Said Spyro and lead Cynder and Sparx over to the bush.

The smell kept on getting stronger like the ape know where they were.

Cynder saw the ape first but the ape look different than any ape she had ever seen. It was taller and had less muscle mass then any ape. The ape was also wearing strange clothes. Along with the strange clothes the ape was on some strange device with two wheels. As the ape got closer they could hear it talking about something.

"Spyro should we kill it?" ask Cynder.

"No that ape may know where we are and how we got here. We'll take it alive." Said Spyro.

"Well how do we capture it then?"

"You use your element of shadow and when it gets close you strike."

"Alright." Said Cynder and went to where she was going to capture it and used her ability to manipulate the shadows around her body. She notice that for some reason her ability was requiring a lot more energy than usual. Something else to ask the ape Cynder thought.

"I just don't get it how my mom can justify what she makes my have to go through in this hell hole." Said the ape as it got closer to where Cynder was hidden.

Here we go thought Cynder and she spring from here hiding place.

: ten minutes earlier:

"Drew you need to take care of the clothes." Said a voice that Drew know he better do what it ordered him to do even if on the surface the voice made it sound like a suggestion. He got up from where he was siting and went to the kitchen to take care of the clothes. As he got up the two dogs that were with him got up and followed him. The bigger of the two was a brindle Greyhound and the other was a black and white mutt.

Drew opened the dryer and clean the lint filter and through the lint away. He then tock all the clothes out of the dry and went to the living room. Some of the clothes fell on the flour. He drop the loud were he always but the clothes. He then picks up all the clothes that he dropped on his way to the living room. When all the clothes were in the living room he went back into the kitchen to finish with the clothes.

He opened the washer and moved the clothes from there to the dryer. As the was doing that the right sliver on his shirt moved up and showed the tail of the gold dragon tattoo he had.

"You still haven't removed that thing from your arm yet." Said Drew's mom when she saw it.

"Would you be forcing me if it was something else mom." Said Drew with some hostility in his voice.

"Just why did you choose a dragon?" said his mom.

"I like dragons how about that." Said Drew.

"Yes we know you like thus beast. But they are the Devil itself."

"Where does it say that?" said Drew as he felt his anger rising.

"The bible says that his son is a dragon." She said.

"Please the Devil can take on the appearance of any living creature and he mostly chooses us. And he can also possess any living thing like those pigs in that one town Jesus went to. There are not all evil like you and almost everyone also thinks." Said Drew and put the last of the clothes in the dryer.

He started the dryer and went to the porch and got his bike.

"Where are you going at this hour?" ask Drew's mom.

"Going for a ride to cool down." Said Drew as he went out the front door.

He got on his bike and rood away.

"God what's with her? Just why does she have to bring up my tattoo whenever she sees it." Said Drew when he was far enough away from the house.

He and his mom did not get along with each. They had different viewpoints on a lot of things. His mom was stick about what acceptable and what wasn't. He went on like this for a few minutes talking about some of the problems his mom had and the crap he has to deal with from his younger brothers.

Drew was the oldest out of six boys but his brothers did not treat him like there older brother. How their relationship was more like arch rivals. Then going through Drew's things to steal or to put thing there to get him in trouble. His dad work three job so they could have enough to live so he didn't know what was going on at home.

Some of the town's folks did not like him because of two reasons. The first was because of one of his dads jobs. His dad work for the local Sheriff Department and he was one of the few that did his job. The second was because he had autism. Him having autism was the biggest reason why he was forced to be a loner sometimes. He was friendly but the town had an unwritten rule about people like him.

But he did have some friends. They were also outcast but not for the same reasons as him. They were normal people but the town did not like then. His friends and him did not get into any trouble because the town was looking for a reason to get rid of them.

"I just don't get how get it how my mom can justify what she makes me have to go through in this hell hole." Said Drew.

He heard a sound from his left and the next thing he know he was knocked off his bike face first on the ground.

"Hay what are you doing?" ask Drew when he regains his senses.

"Quiet ape we have a few questions to ask you and you better answer correctly." Said Cynder as she held Drew down.

"First of where are we? "She ask.

"What the hell have you guys been smoking?" said Drew as he struggled from under Cynder but he could not get out of her hold on him.

"Forget about that." Said Sparks. "Free thus dragonfly from those lanterns."

"Great Drew you got dropped by the town druggies." Drew merited from under Cynder.

"Can the two of you please be quiet?" Said Spyro.

Cynder and Sparks innately went quiet.

"Now then ape will you answer a few questions we have." Ask Spyro.

Drew thought about it.

These guys are high on something better treed carefully about what I do and say thought Drew.

"All right but first can you get whoever is on me to get off I'm not going to be of any help to you if I have my face in the dirt." Said Drew.

Spyro look at Cynder and nodded for her to let him go.

She got off of Drew reluctantly but kept a close eye on Drew.

If that ape does anything to hurt Spyro I will kill it.

Drew got up and dusted himself of.

"Thank you and the second thing is why are you calling me an ape. I'm human like –"Drew started to say but stopped when he saw who his attacker was. "-you!"

What he saw was not human. They were dragons. They look familiar but he did not know any dragons, at least he thought he didn't.

"What is a human?" ask Spyro.

Drew recovered from his shock and answered Spyro.

"Human is will? Is what I an." Said Drew.

"Then why do you look like and smell like an ape?" ask Cynder with some anger in her voice.

"Well we are supposed to have evolved from apes." Said Drew as he brought his right hand up to rub the back of his head.

"Are you two really dragons?" ask Drew.

"What else would they be? I mean you have fought dragons before?" said Sparx as he came out of hiding.

"Who said that?" ask Drew as he looked for the voice.

"I did ape." Said Sparx and flue in front of Drew's face.

"What are you supposed to be? Some sort of firefly." Said Drew when he saw Sparx.

"I am a dragonfly you mangy ape." Drew stared at Sparx in shock.

Is that who I think it is? Thought Drew when he saw Sparx.

"Are you Sparx?" ask Drew.

"Yes I an ape." Said Sparx. "If you know my name then you must know what I can do."

"If you are who I think you are then I have nothing to worry about." Said Drew.

He then looks at Spyro and Cynder.

"And the two of you must be Spyro and Cynder."

"Yes I an Spyro and this is Cynder." Said Spyro as he introduces himself and Cynder.

"How is this possible?" said Drew.

"How is what possible?" ask Spyro.

"Look I'll answer as much of your questions as I can but we got to get you three out of sight." Said Drew as his mind fully started to realize who and what he was talking to.

"What are you talking about ape?" ask Sparx.

"Look let's just say that you three are in danger if more of my kind see you." Said Drew hoping that they would be satisfied with his answer till he could hide then at his house.

"Can we talk about this privately first?" ask Cynder.

"Sure just don't take too long." Said Drew and walk awes to give then some space.

"Ok Drew let's do a quick recap. One you have just meet three beings from a video game. Two you have in a way invited then to your home. A home that your family that does not trust you at the best of times. Have you gone crazy?" Said Drew.

"You know this is real because you felt Cynder tackle you and you know the pain in your back is real."

He looks over to were Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were still talking.

"I hope they don't too long. Sure the town is mostly asleep now but I don't want to chance that."

Drew then thought about how he was going to explain to then were they were.

"What have you gotten yourself into Drew?"


	3. Chapter 3

While Drew was reviewing the mess he was in Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were discussing whether or not to trust him.

"I don't think we can trust that thing." Said Cynder. "For all we know it could have been the one to open the portal brought us here in the first place."

"I agree with Cynder, even though I don't like it." Sparx said siding with Cynder. "It shows up after the portal closes on us and in the middle of nowhere and he decided, just out of the goodness of his heart, to help us. Doesn't that sound a little bit weird… more so than what we have gone through already" Said Sparx.

"We don't have much choice in the matter." Spyro told his companions. "But if his reaction is anything to go by, we need to find a place to hide and he is offering as a place to stay. Furthermore, he is willing to answer our questions." Spyro reasoned. They kept on talking for a few more minutes, debating whether or not to trust the strange ape they had stumbled upon. After a lot of arguing, Spyro was able to convince them that this was their best of their limited option. They walked or in Sparx case hovered over to Drew.

Drew was still deep in thought when they can over to him. He had his back facing them, so he didn't see them approach. "Just where am I going to find enough food to feed then." Spyro overheard from Drew as he waited for him to notice then. "It's hard enough finding food for myself with what little is left by my brothers."

Drew stating feeling some pair of eyes bearing down on him. He look behind him and saw Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx, who were looking at him intently. "I guess you all have made a decision then." Said Drew as he got up off the ground he was sitting on.

"We will go with you." Was all that Spyro said. With a small nod, Drew went to were his bike and got on. "Then follow me." Drew said. "And try to stay out of sight." He added as an afterthought. Getting on his bike he pedaled for the ride home. _'Good thing most of my family was already asleep when I left_' Drew thought. _'Hope my mom is in bed as well.' _

Drew speed along the sidewalk as Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx followed him as best they could from the air. A few car and dogs almost gave them away, the former almost lighting then up with their lights and the latter with some barking. Drew was able to warn then in time from the cars and now one paid attention to dogs barking at night in this town.

They arrived at Drew's house after the forth dog barking had stopped. "Wait here. I want to make sure that my family is asleep." Drew said as he got off his bike. He carried it thought the front door and went to the back porch. The dogs that lived in his house, and that he cared for, were there to greet him as he put his bike up. "Hey there you dumb mutts." Drew said affectionately as they sniffed him. "What you two smell something?" He asks then as he petted both animals on the head. "I have to get you two put up." He said when he was done petting then. "Vince kennel up." He commanded. Vince, one of the dogs, turned and head to his kennel. Vince was a retired racing greyhound. He was trained to go to his kennel whenever someone said 'Kennel up'. Drew closed the gate on him and turned to face Franklin, the other dog he had.

"Now for you meat head." Said Drew as he want to his room he that was shared with two of his brothers. He did a quick look in the dark with his cellphones light to see if either of them were awake. The room had three beds that Drew and two of his five younger used. The rest were in the next room over. In the light from his phone one of the beds were occupied, while the other was empty. "Seth must be at Alex's again." He said as Luke was the only one in his bed talking and snoring in his sleep. "Just how a ten year old is able to do that is beyond me." He mused under his breath when he heard his younger brother snores.

He then turned to Franklin and got out of his way so he wouldn't run into his legs. Drew wasn't fast enough and he felt Franklin run into his left leg. He ignored it went in to his room to get his things for a shower. He always took a shower before he went to bed. Once he had all he needed he walked out of his room and closed the door quietly so he didn't wake his younger brother. He put his things in the bathroom and went to let Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx inside.

"The cost is clear. Come on." Said Drew when he met then outside. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx came out of hiding within some bushes and came up to Drew. "Spyro, Cynder you two are going to have to come through one at a time." Drew told then.

"Spyro I told you should have eating a salad instead." Teased Sparx as he could not resist. Spyro shoot Sparx a dirty look and went inside as Cynder followed after him. Sparx was a little hesitant at first at entering the strange house, but he did not want to be left outside by himself. Drew closed both doors and went to the basement door and turned on the light before going down.

"Hold up." Said Drew as he just thought of something. The stairs he was going down were made out of wood. The wood old because it was already there before he and his family moved in thirteen years age. They had put supports under the stairs to help reinforce then but Drew did not know if the supports would handle both of Spyro and Cynder's weight together. "Same thing you did as you came in." He said when he realized that was how they were going to get down the stairs. "You'll have to go down one at a time."

Drew got to the bottom he went right to the side of the basement the he and his brothers used to store their things. The basement was devised in half by a wall that the stairs were up against. He reached for the light switch and flips it on. "I hope these will do." He said as he moved a few things out of the way. The basement was an unfinished basement. There was a carpet on the cement so your feet don't get as cold. On the carpet was an old TV with a 360 on top of it. On three sides of the carpet there were two couches and the furnace. One of the two couches could fold down and could be used as a bed.

"Try to get comfortable while I go clean up." He said as they came on this side of the basement. "How long should that take?" Ask Sparx. "Ah thirty minutes, at the most." Drew said and went to the stairs and head up then. He left the door open because he thought they would want that. Drew went to the bathroom to take his shower and to get ready for bed.

While he was in the shower his mind was racing for answers to the questions he know he was going to be facing in the near future from his guest. "Ok you know that there come from a culture that has magic. You also know that apes in there world are the bad guys, something that does not work in my favor since I look almost like an ape. So you are going to have to find a way to convince them that you are not an ape if you want to make any progress."

Drew thought about it for a few minutes but could not come up anything. "Looks like I'll have to just make it up as I go." He finally said. "Hu that happens to be the case a lot things in my life." Drew turned off the shower and got out to dry himself with a towel that was hanging on a rack near the shower.

When he was dress and ready for bed he took his clothes that he had been wearing before his shower and put them in the dirty clothes basket. He then went down stares like he promise to try and, he hoped, to explain some things to Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx.

"Here goes nothing." Drew said as he went down the stairs. He saw Spyro and Cynder laying down on the carpet and Sparx setting on Spyro's head. "You guys can lie down on the couches. It's better than lying down on the floor." He suggested as he came in the room and sat on one of the two couches.

"Maybe later." Said Spyro, dismissing the advice. "You still have to give us some answers." "Will… what do you want to know?" ask Drew. _'I hope this goes well he thought.'_ "First off, where are we?" ask Cynder. "You are in a town called Martinsville." "Where is that? I have never heard of it." Said Spyro. "Well that could be because it is not in the same world as yours." Said Drew after a few moments of hesitation. "How can we be in another?" Spyro nearly yelled as he heard that. "I thought you guys would know." Drew told them, confused by Spyro's surprise reaction. "Will if what you are saying about us being on another world is true, then how could you know about us?" ask Cynder.

'_Crap I should have known that this would come up'_, thought Drew as his mind quickly came up with a reason. "Ah, let's just say I had visions of your adventures." Said Drew as he brought his right hand up behind his head. _'Hope they bought it cause I don't know how they react to the true'_ he thought. "How much of our adventures exactly?" ask Cynder with some suspicion.

"The visions were mostly focus on Spyro. They started around when he first breathed fire and ended after Spyro puts your world back together." Drew explained. "But I hadn't had then for years. I thought they were just dreams. Seeing you three in front of me now… I'm not so sure anymore."

"You said early that your kind is called Humans." Ask Spyro. "Yeah I said that. Why?" ask Drew. "Then why do you almost smell like an ape?" Spyro said as he took some obvious sniffs from Drew. "Maybe because we sort of evolved from then." "Evolved?" "Well a species will go through small changes over time. These changes can help the species adapt to where they live." Said Drew hoping he explained it to then in a way that they could understand. When Drew was done with that he noticed something on Spyro's tail.

"Hay Spyro, what's that on your tail?" asked Drew. "What?" Spyro said as he turned his head and look at his tail. That around a third of the way up his tail was a silver bracelet. "What is that?" ask Cynder as she turned and saw it. "Mind if I have a look? I might know what it is." Said Drew.

With a nod from Spyro that gave him permission, Drew got up and walk over to Spyro's tail. The dragon brought his tail up to Drew as he got down on one knee. As Drew was reaching for Spyro's tail the bracelet changed and latched on to Drew's right arm. "What the…!" Drew exclaimed in surprise as the bracelet attached itself to his arm. Everyone was surprised at what just happened. Spyro and Cynder each got up and took a step back in shock. Drew fell over when the thing latched on his arm.

When it was fully on he felt something strange coming over him. It was like something was scanning his very being. "DNA match confound. Subject DNA for Project Redeemer." a computerized voice sounded from the bracelet. "Sending time signal for the time coordinates. Warning. Portal cannot be opened for two and a half days due to residual effects of previous portal." A glow came from the cycle and a hologram appeared.

Drew looked up from the effects of the scan and saw Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were looking at his right arm. He look at what they were looking at and saw the hologram. The hologram had a timer counting down and a arrow pointing to his right. He moved his arm in that dictation and the arrow moved as well. "I guess that's the portal it was talking about." Said Drew as he got up slowly.

"What is that thing?" ask Sparx. "I don't? But I know Twitch would love to see these." Said Drew as he looked at the bracelet more closely. "Who's Twitch?" Cynder asked. "A friend of mine." As Drew said that the bracelet and the hologram started too faded in tell it was no longer there. Drew brought his left hand up and felt around his right arm around were the device was and felt nothing. "What the…?" said Drew confused at what he just saw.

"Fade shift completed. Device will reshow itself when the portal is ready." The same mechanized voice from the device as the outline of it glowed as it said that. "Great!" said Drew. He looked at Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. "Well do you guys have any more questions or are we done for now?"

"I think we have said enough for now." Said Spyro. "Good I need to get some sleep. I will have to get up for work tomorrow." Said Drew as he got up and started to go upstairs but stop before he got on the first step. "O yeah, before I forget; you may hear a lot of noise upstairs. That would be my younger brothers, unfortunately. I'll try to come down before I have to go to work."

He then went up the stairs and closed the door. Once he made sure it was closed he went to bed_. 'If this is some weird dream I don't want to wake up'_ he thought as he got under the covers and went to sleep. When Drew was fast asleep the device on his right arm started to glow faintly. "Injecting nanite probes." The mechanized voice of the bracelet stated.

The device injected the nanites into Drew's bloodstream and the nanites went to follow out there programming. Some of the nanites headed for Drew's brain and arrived at the blood/brain barrier, but these nanites were small enough to pass through the barrier. Once they were through they headed for the part of the brain that stores memories. The nanites analyzed and processed all of Drew's memories. While the brain nanites did their jobs, the rest of the nanites were analyzing the rest of Drew's body. They found a few things that would have to be fixed during the infusion process.

Once all the nanites were done with their program task their returned to the device on Drew's arm. "Storing nanite probes and their date." Said the device once all the nanites had returned. As the device went over the date it came upon the data of some of the damaged to the subject's body. The subject was near sighted. He could still see things far away but they were blurred. On the subjects right foot with the smallest tow had been broken at some point and did not heal properly. The subject had a group of muscles on his back that at times cause a lot of pain.

When the device was done with that portion of data it processed it started to process the rest of the data. One thing that stuck out was that the subject had nanites in his bloodstream. These nanites were primitive compared to the nanites the devise contained inside itself. The ones in the subject's body were programed to protect the body against bacterial or viral infection. They also were sending a signal outside Drew's body but the nanites in the device were not concern about that.

All of these things happened while Drew was asleep. He didn't feel the nanites being injected in his body or then moving all around his body. He also didn't feel the nanites returning to the device on his arm. The nanites when they entered his body, started to send a signal that showed then as a part of the body.

The next day

"Yeah! For those of you that want to know what we're all about, It's like this y'all (c'mon!)" Drew alarm woke him with a start. He raised his arm and felt around for his phone as the alarm kept on going. "Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name." Drew found his phone as the alarm started up again. He turned the alarm off and put his phone back on his headboard and put on his glasses, which he had removed before he went to sleep. "Time to get ready for work." He murmured as he got out of bed and got dress.

As he stretches the events from last night with Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx come to his mind. "I hope my brothers didn't make to too much noise." Drew opened the door to his bedroom. When the door was opened he was almost knocked over. "Franklin." Drew said with some irritation in his voice. Franklin look at Drew with his usual dog grin and his tail wagging. "Of course they left you for me to take care of." Drew said with a sight.

"They say you are a family dog, yet when it comes to taking care of you they stick the responsibility on me." Drew walked down the hallway to the living room to get the other 'family' dog. As he came into the living room Vince stood up from inside the kennel he was in. "Hey Vince." Said Drew as he opened the kennel to let him out. As Vince was coming out Franklin jumped up to try to neb at Vince's ear and growled. Vince did nothing as being a Greyhound he was naturally submissive. Even though he was bigger then Franklin. Drew shock his head and walked to the porch to put his dad's dog in the cart so Franklin and Vince could go outside and use the bathroom.

While they were outside Drew used the bathroom himself. When he was done he took care of the dog's food and water bowls. As he was putting Franklin food bowl he heard a scratching sound from the door that lead to were the dogs were outside. Drew went over and let the dogs in once Franklin and Vince were inside he let his dad's dog out of the cart. After that he went to find something to eat. Drew opened the cupboard to find some cereal. He notice there was a box of Life cereal unopened amongst the bags of generic cereal that his mom bought. "Ah the real thing." Drew said with a glee in his voice.

It was rare that he got to ate cereal that came from a box. His mom said that the generic cereal she bought was cheaper. Drew admitted that was true, most of the time, but that was not reason enough to buy that generic crap for years. He poured himself a bowl and got some water for him to drink. Once that was all taking care of, Drew went to the basement door opened it and went down the stairs. As he was coming on the right side of the basement he saw that Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were asleep. "Now… how to wake them up without getting killed?" said Drew as he look at them.

He deiced to wake Sparx up first and ask him to wake Spyro and Cynder up. "Hey Sparx." Said Drew as he attempted to ruse the dragonfly. Sparx was on top of the blast master sleeping. The blast master was something one of his brothers won for giving over a certain amount of kicks in one minute. It was basically a punching bag that you punched or kicked at. _'Should I give him a little jolt or not'_ Drew thought as he went over to Sparx. He decided not to and instead brought his right hand up and started to nag Sparx. "No five more minutes." Said Sparx in his sleep as Drew nagged him.

Drew sight and reached into his left pocket and brought out his phone. He scrolled through the option menu in till he came to what he was looking for: his sound recordings. Once he had found the loudest noise he had he placed the phones speakers right next to Sparx. He saw Sparx move a little as he got ready to press the play button. Drew covered one of his ears as a smile was showing on his face. "Fire in the hole." He said trying hard not to laugh.

He pressed the play and a loud boom came out of his phone. "BOOM" and another another boom came as Sparx was jolted awake from the loud noise. "Waa!" Sparx said as he fly up, jolted awake buy the loud sound. He stopped just before hitting the celling. He was not the only one that was awaken by the loud. Spyro and Cynder also woke with a start. _'Maybe that was a little too loud.'_ Drew thought as he saw Spyro and Cynder also being awakened by the sound. "What is that?" ask Cynder. The sounds from Drew's phone were still going on.

"Sorry about that I was trying to wake Sparx up to wake you two up, but I think I might have over done it!" Said Drew as he grabbed his phone and stopped it from another boom. "Over doing it is an understate. My ears are ringing." Said Sparx as he rubbed ears; trying to stop the ringing. Spyro was quiet while all this was being said. _'That sound seemed familiar'_ he thought.

"Well seeing as you all are up I guess you are hungry. Right?" ask Drew. "What is it you three can eat?" "Well… do you have some meat?" Spyro ask as he looked at Cynder. "I hope you have something for me?" Sparx said hopefully. "Meat I know we have but most will have to be warmed up first. And Sparx, well… I'll see if I can find something for you to eat." Said Drew. He then went to the freezer that his family had in the basement and looked around in there for some food that Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx could eat. He saw a box of those little sausage hamburgers. _'It's a start'_ he thought as he grabbed the box and closed the door.

"You three can come up stairs if you went. I'm the only one home for the monument." Drew said as he went up the stairs. He hear Spyro and Cynder following him. Where is everyone?" ask Spyro. "Most of my family is at a soccer day camp. The rest are at their jobs." Drew said as Spyro came out the basement door followed by Cynder. "They well be gone most of the day. I will be going to my job for a few hours." Drew said as he went into the kitchen.

He went to the cupboard to find a plate for the sausage hamburgers. The plate was piled with as many as it could hold. He then placed it in the microwave for then to be cooked. As the sausages were being cook Drew went to the table to eat his bowl of Life cereal. "Ah are we going to eat something or not." Ask Sparx. "It's being cooked right now." Drew said when his mouth was free from eating for a moment. "No it's not. All you did was take something out of one box and put it in another box." Said Sparx. "Just wait would you." Drew took a spoon fill of his cereal. When he was done with that he spoke again.

"That is not a box that your food is in. It is a device that heats thing up when you put things inside of it." Drew said. A few minutes later the microwave was done and Drew went over to get the food out. The sausages that were a few minutes age were frozen solid were warn and ready to eat. "What kind of magic is this?" ask Spyro in awe. "Not magic. Science." Drew said as he put the plate in front of Spyro and Cynder. Drew sat back down at the table to finished his cereal.


	4. Chapter 4

Spyro and Cynder ate the sausages while Sparx had one of the buns. While Cynder was chewing on a few sausages, she started the something wet on her tail. She turned her head and saw Vince with his wet nose sniffing her tail.

"Drew what is that thing?" she asked Drew.

Drew looked over and saw Vince. "Oh, that's Vince. He won't hurt you. He's just wanting to know you." Said Drew.

Drew finished his bowl of cereal and went to the sink to put the bowl and his glass in there along with the other bowl his family used. He went to the fridge to see if there was anything else that Spyro and Cynder could eat. He opened one of the drawers and it was full of sandwich meat and bacon strips.

'_Jackpot'_ Drew thought as he emptied the drawer.

He knew from looking at Spyro and Cynder's size that the sausages were not going to be enough.

Drew got another plate and put the bacon strips on it before they went into the microwave to be cooked.

"So Drew, what is Vince?" asked Spyro.

"Vince is a dog. If you want to know what breed he is he's a greyhound." said Drew as he waited for the bacon to be done.

"Breed?" Spyro ask with a questionable look on he's face as the microwave beeped to let Drew know that the bacon was done.

"I think you would understand better if I show you." Said Drew as he took the bacon out of the microware and called Franklin. "Franklin."

Spyro and Cynder heard a noise coming from the left of the kitchen. Franklin came into the kitchen and went to Drew.

"I still don't see what you are trying to show me." said Spyro as he looked at Vince and Franklin.

"Franklin and Vince are both part of a group of animals that we call a dog. And within that group they are divided up in to different breeds." Spyro looked at Franklin and Vince again and started to see what Drew was talking about.

"I think I get what you are saying." Spyro said.

Drew nodded and took the plate of bacon and put the sandwich meat on top of the bacon.

"I guess you and Cynder are still hunger?" asked Drew as he looked at Spyro. "We don't want to be a bother if it is too much for you to feed us" said Spyro.

"No; you guys need to have a good size breakfast" said Drew as he put the plate on the table.

Drew then went to one of the bathrooms to finished getting ready. Once he was done with brushing his teeth he went to the other bathroom and looked in the cupboard.

"There you two are" he said when he saw what he was looking for. He grabbed the sunscreen and the bug repellent. Drew was using the sunscreen so his skin would not get burnt and his little brothers would not get a chance to use him for target practice. The last time he forget to use sunscreen and he was burnt it was a tortuous few weeks as his skin was hit with anything his brothers could use on him. Drew started to put the sunscreen on when Sparx saw him.

"Hey ape! What are you doing?" ask Sparx.

"Just putting some sunscreen and bug repellent on" Drew explained as he finishing with putting the sunscreen on his arms.

"Huh?" Sparx asked.

"To protect my skin from the sun light" Drew clarified.

"Oh why would your skin need that?" Sparx ask. "Human skin can only handle sunlight for a limit amount of time before it gets burnt."

Drew took his glasses off and started to put the sunscreen on his face. While Drew was doing that Sparx saw a way to get back at Drew for the wakeup call he had. Sparx fly over to were Drew put his glasses down and pick them up. Drew finished with putting the sunscreen on his face and started putting on the bug repellent.

Sparx started coughing as some as Drew started spraying the bug repellent.

"What is that?" ask Sparx between coughs. "Bug repellent" Drew said.

"You don't have to tell me what that does. I am going to be with Spyro" said Sparx as he left with Drew's glasses.

Drew put the sunscreen and bug repellent up and reached for his glasses. But his hand grasp nothing but air.

"What the…" Drew said as he looked at the spot where he know he had put his glasses. He looked around the counter the see if he had just misplaced then but he did not see then anywhere.

"Where did they go?" He said as he moved the towels that were on the counter to see if they were there. Drew then remember see something behind Sparx as he was flying away. Drew sighed and went to find Sparx to ask him to give him his glasses back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sparx went into the kitchen with Drew's glasses.

'_This should teach that ape a lesson in waking me up' _thought Sparx.

"Hey Sparx what's that you got?" Spyro ask him as he came into the kitchen.

"Just something of the ape's he had lying around" said Sparx as he showed Drew's glasses to Spyro.

"Drew was wearing these. How did you get then?" ask Spyro.

Drew came behind Sparx and stood there waiting for Sparx to notice him. Sparx started to cough when he smelled the beg repellent Drew was wearing. He turned around and saw Drew with his arms crossed.

"I think you have something I need Sparx?" Drew stated with a little annoyance.

Drew held out his right hand for Sparx to put his glasses in.

"Sorry in not going near you smelling like that" said Sparx as he back away from Drew.

"Then put then down somewhere and I'll pick them up."

Sparx went to the table and put Drew's glasses down. Drew walked over to the table and pick up his glasses. As he walk past Spyro and Cynder they smelled the bug repellent Drew was wearing.

"I can see why Sparx didn't want to come near you." Said Cynder when she smelled the bug repellent. "Why would you want to smell like that?"

"To keep the bugs away from me while I work." Drew said as he put his glasses on.

"And just what is your job exactly?" ask Spyro.

"Odd-jobs" Drew said as he left the kitchen.

"Odd-jobs?" ask Spyro as he followed Drew. Drew went to his room to get the rest of his thing he would need.

"Yeah. I'm part of a crew that does jobs that are different. We mostly do yard work. That is what this job is" Drew went to his headboard and retrieved his safety glasses and gloves.

"Do you think we could come and watch?" ask Spyro. He was curious about the world they were in and wanted to know more about it.

"What! Are you nuts?" Drew exclaimed when he heard Spyro ask if they could watch him at work.

"First off, it is morning, meaning there will be hundreds or thousands of other humans awake and there will most likely not be as friendly as I have been. Second, there will be no place for you three to hide" Drew said as the stated the first things that came to his mind.

'_What a minute.'_ Drew thought as his mind started to think of ways for them to go and see him at work. _'If they were high in the air they wouldn't be notice by anyone. And the place is right next to some woods so they would have a place to hide while we work.'_

"On second thought there is, possibly, a way for you to go and watch me work. But you will have to be careful." Drew told Spyro what he had planned. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We will be working for a few hours but you can be outside while this is going on" Drew said to Cynder and Sparx.

Cynder looked at Spyro to see if they should do this. The look in his eyes was all she needed. "I'll go. It would be nice to get out of here for a little while and see what is out there" Cynder said.

"I might as well go" said Sparx.

Drew went to the porch and opened the door the let Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx out in the backyard. His dad was working and took the K-9 with him so Drew did not have to worry about the K-9 attacking Spyro or Cynder.

"I'll be out front waiting for the crew to come pick me up" Drew said when they were outside.

Franklin was outside as will, since he could not be left alone inside without him chewing on something. Vince was in his kennel as Drew went to the front door. He opened both doors and got his keys from his pocket as the doors closed behind him. Drew locked the door and sat on the front steps to wait.

After about five minutes a van pulled up in his driveway. Drew got up and walked over.

"Hey guys." Drew said as the van came to a stop.

"Ready for a few hours of work?" ask the driver of the van. "Of course." Drew said as he walked over to the door. He took a quick look at the side of his house and saw Sparx.

Drew opened the door and got inside.

"All right let's go you two" said Sparx as he went over to Spyro and Cynder. They took off to follow the van Drew was in from high in the air.

"Where is he?" ask Spyro when they were high enough to not be seen from the ground.

"There he is" said Sparx and pointed to the van Drew was in.

They followed the van for fifteen and saw it pull up to a house along with several other vehicles. One of them had some sort of wagon attached to the rear of it with strange devices on it.

Right behind the house the vehicles had parked in front of was the forest that Drew told then about. They dove from where they were in to the forest and hid a good distance away from the house so they wouldn't be spotted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Now the ex-suite has amazing potential if I could stop it from seize up on the operator sporadically" said a boy as he got out of the van with Drew.

"Twitch if there is anyone who could find a way to stop the ex-suite from seize up it would be you." Said Drew as he and Twitch went to the trailer to get some of the gear ready.

Twitch got his nickname from the random twitches he does. He had ADAH but he was a mechanical genius. He knew anything about machines and how to improve then. Twitch was also an inventor. He had several patents out there in his name when he was only thirteen. The nanites Drew had inside of him were made by Twitch.

Drew first met Twitch in junior high when he was being bullied by the football team. He stepped in before things got out of hand. Drew had experience with handling bullies as he had been bullied a few times himself and his dad being a cop helps to. The bullies got out of there as fast as they could and they hadn't bother Twitch since.

While Drew and Twitch were getting the gear ready the rest of the crew were around the driver of the van that Drew and Twitch rode in. He was going over what the client want but Drew and Twitch were allowed to skip the speech as they were the two who had the most work experience and they had work with this client several times before.

"I'm down with my list how 'bout you Twitch?" ask Drew.

"Done" said Twitch.

Drew and Twitch went to the ramp and lowered it to allow the lawn tractors access off. Someone from the crew that was around the driver came over to were Drew and Twitch.

"Hay! Bobby said I'm to drive one of the lawn tractors" said the kid. "Grab a pair of headphones Mark" Drew said as he pointed to where the headphones were stored.

Drew sat down in one of the lawn tractors and put his safety glasses on as well as a pair of headphones. He started the lawn tractor he was on and looked behind himself to see if anyone was in the way. Once he was sure that no one was going to be behind him he slowly backed the lawn tractor off the trailer. When he was off the ramp he drove to the back of the house and lowered the lawn tractor blades. Half the crew came to the backyard were Drew was and started on the bushes that were around the back of the house.

The crew that Drew was a part of all had one thing in common. And that was that the town they lived in disapproved of then. Some of them had mental disabilities while others had views that the town did not like. Drew full in to both categories but it was his autism that was his biggest problem. From the first moment he was told he had autism anyone started to treat him as an outsider. Even his own family started to treat him differently eventually. But over time Drew learned on his how to handle his disability. He had some friends and as much of a normal life he could have.

Drew finished with the backyard and raised the blades. He then drove the tractor over to the trailer and turned it off. Mark come over with his tractor a few minutes later and drove up the ramp. Drew started his tractor of and followed after Mark. Once the tractors were in their spots Drew and Mark turned then off. There then went to get the straps and strapped the tractors down.

"Hey Drew; come I check to see how the nanites are doing?" ask Twitch as he came up behind Drew.

"Sure go ahead" Drew said as he sat down on the rail of the trailer.

Twitch went inside the van they rode in together. While Twitch was in the van Drew looked around at the crew as they went over there task. He saw two member of the crew sitting down in the shade from one of the trees. Their names were Michael and Jessica. They had been seeing each other for around a year and from what little Drew knew about relationships it was serious. Drew started feeling down when he saw the two of them. He didn't have anyone to have a relationship with that most of his friends had.

Drew tried once when he ask a girl out to the Christmas dance at his high school. She agreed to go with him to the dance. Drew got himself all dressed up for the dance and waited for her in the gym. She never showed up. Drew waited for four hours and when the dance was over she still had not shown. He was devastated badly when he found out later that she was playing with him and had no intentions of doing anything with him because of his disability.

Since then he had found out that they was no one for him in the town that lived in because of his disability. So he had been trying to find ways for him to get out. But he had not found out that would work. He also wanted to get away from his family as will.

"All right here we go" said Twitch as he came up in Drew with a device in his hands.

Drew brought out his left arm as Twitch strapped the device to Drew's arm. Once the device was firmly on he spoke to it.

"Status of nanits."

The device started to relay a low level charge into Drew's arm. While this was going on Twitch notice the mood Drew was in. He had seen it plenty of times and he know what Drew was going through but there was nothing he could do to help him.

Out in the woods someone else notice Drew's mood chance as will. A certain black dragon named Cynder. When she saw Drew's mood change she was surprised. The look on Drew's face was the same as looks she had seen on some of her friends when they were lonely and didn't have someone close to then. Once she realized that she felt a little sad for Drew. Someone going through life on their own.

Back at the trailer the device on Drew's arm went off. "Status of nanits normal" said Twitch as he read what the device said. He then removed the device from Drew's arm and put it back in the van. He came back and sat down next to Drew. "So you want to talk about it" ask Twitch.

Drew know what Twitch was talking about. "No." Drew said halfheartedly and got up.

Drew grabbed one of the racks that were still on the trailer. He then went to the backyard and started racking up the cut grass along with others of the crew that were back there. Once all the cut grass was in piles they put then in trash bags. There then pick up the branches that were cut off from the bushes and put than in the trash bags as well.

"All right that's it for the day" said Bobby.

They brought the trash bags up and put them on the trailer.

"So what will lunch be for today?" ask Drew as he went to Bobby.

"Golden Corral. That way everyone will have something to eat."

'_This just solves the food problem I have.' _Drew thought as Bobby said were they were going.

"I'll check the backyard to make sure that we didn't forget anything" said Drew as he went to the backyard.

Drew did a quick check and then went to the woods.

"Spyro, Cynder. You guys there?" ask Drew when he was far enough into the woods. He heard a stick snap behind him and froze. _'Crap! One of the crew didn't follow me did they?' _thought Drew as he slowly turned around.

He saw Spyro and Cynder were standing behind him. Spyro had one of his paws up after he stepped on a twig.

"What do you want?" ask Spyro as he put his raised paw back on the ground.

"I'm just letting you know that I will be going somewhere to have lunch. You three will have to go back to my house without my. I will be back when I an done alright?" said Drew.

"How long will you be?" ask Sparx as he came out of hiding. "I don't know? It dependents on how long it takes to feed the whole crew" Drew then looked behind then and saw someone in the backyard. "Look I got go. I'll meet you at the house when we are done." he then walked past Spyro and Cynder and came out of the woods.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked Drew was as he can out of the woods.

"I thought I saw something but it was nothing" Drew said as he and the crew member walk to the van.

"What was it you thought you saw?" ask the crew member.

"I said it was nothing ok" they then got in the van and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Drew was in the back of the van looking out the window; but he mind was focus on something else than what was going on outside the van. Twitch was sitting next to him going over the data he received from the scan his did on Drew earlier. Inside Drew's mind he was thing about his life and what he could think of to make it better. But all of his ideas he know wouldn't work.

'_It's no use'_ he thought _'as long as I am trapped here there is no way I can make my life better.' _Drew's mind then want to Spyro and Cynder. _'If there world is as peaceful as it was talked about in the games I would have a chance to have the life I want.'_

Then Drew got an idea.

'_That's it. If I can't have the life I want here in this world then I go to their world. Sure there will be something's I will have to get use to but this is the best chance I have. Maybe the only chance I have.'_ Once Drew realized that he knew what he had to do. _'I will have to find the right time to ask then. Sparx probably won't like it so I will have to do it when he is somewhere else. I hope they say yes.' _

Drew then started to feel some nudging him on his arm.

"What?" Drew stated as he looked at the person who was nudging him. It was Twitch.

"We're at Golden Corral" Twitch said and went to get out with Drew following behind him. "So do you need for us to get some food when are done Drew?" asked Twitch. "Yeah. You know how my brothers are when it comes to the food my mom gets" Drew said as he and Twitch went with the work crew to the doors of Golden Corral.

"Hi welcome to Golden Corral" said a waiter as the crew came through the door. "How many are in your party?" The waiter asked Booby as he was standing in front of the crew.

"Fifteen" Bobby said.

"If you all will wait I shall have a table ready for you in just a moment" the waiter said and walk away to rearrange some tables to fit all the crew together. While they were waiting for a table for fifteen to be made ready for them, Twitch told the crew that Drew was low on food and to have some food to take with them when they left. Drew and the crew help each other out with some of their problems when and if they can. One of Drew's problems is that his younger brothers were always eating the good food his mom bought and leaving him with little to eat or nothing at all.

A few moments later the waiter came back and the crew followed her to the table that was for then.

They all sat down in the seats they wanted as the waiter asked what they wanted to drink. Twitch sat next to Drew as they waited for their drinks. Drew thought that he should tell Twitch what he had planned since they had been friends for six years.

"Hey Drew" Twitch ask. Drew turned to look at Twitch as he's mind focused on what was going on.

"What?"

"I saw that look on you face again. You want to talk about it." Drew sighed and shuck his head no. "No Twitch. You know what I am going to say because I have said it a hundred times before."

The waiter returned with the drinks the crew ordered. Once the drinks were given to the person who ordered it, they went to Golden Corrals famous all you can buffet line. Twitch followed Drew as he went to get some pizza.

"Drew come on! It is not hopeless for you find a girlfriend. I mean me and everyone you know has a girlfriend" Twitch said as Drew moved to another part of the buffet.

"I see I will have to list the reasons again" Drew said as the dished up some macaroni and cheese. "One, the town we live in does not like people with mental or learning disabilities. Two, my dad is the fifth person in charge of the Sheriff department. And three, I was born in another state." Drew then went to the meat section of the buffet.

"Thus are excuses you can up with" Twitch said as he fellow Drew with his plate of food.

"Ok here's another reason. Any girl that would give me a chance is already taken." Drew said as he felt the feeling of loneness came over him.

"Will I guess you are right there" said Twitch as he put some slices of pork on his plate.

They finished finding what they wanted to eat and returned to their table.

"Hey Twitch" Drew said as they sat down.

"What?" asked Twitch.

"You know how just about everyone we know is leaving right?"

"Yeah, ever since we all graduated last year." said Twitch as he started remembering all the friends he and Drew made over the years. Michel went to a university. Charley joined the Marines. And Nick went to his dad's down in Florida to find a job.

"Well I think I might be leaving to" said Drew.

"Where are you going?" asked Twitch.

'_Should I tell him the truth?'_ Drew thought. _'I would feel bad if I lied to one of my oldest friends. But how can I tell him?'_

"Some place where I hope my family won't find me" Drew said hinting that he was not wanting to reveal anything more than he had to. Twitch pick up on the hint and decide to not push.

"Will I hope you well have a good life where ever it is you are going."

"Thanks Twitch."

They eat their lunch and went to the buffet for seconds.

Their waiter came and checked on then to see how they were doing. The crew asked for carry-out boxes that there would give to Drew when he was dropped off at his house. After the waiter returned with the carry-out boxes they ask Drew what he would want. Since Drew was doing this for Spyro and Cynder he told then that he would went meat.

Once everyone was done filling their boxes they went to the van and left.

"Hey Drew I got something for you" said Twitch.

"What?" ask Drew. Twitch handed Drew the scanner he used earlier when he was checking Drew's nanites. "The scanner! Why Twitch?" Ask Drew. "You said you were going somewhere and I thought you would have more need of it where ever it is you are going. Think of it as a going away present." "Thanks Twitch. I have one question though. How do I use it?"

Twitch showed Drew how the scanner worked for the remainder of the ride to Drew's house.

Bobby pulled into the driveway at Drew's house and everyone got out. Drew went to the front door and unlock it. The crew placed their carry-out boxes on the couch in the front room. They all then left and got back in the van. Drew went to the door and watch then leave. As the van was pulling out he saw Twitch waving to him from one of the windows. Drew smiled and waved back.

'_This is probably the last time I will see him.'_ Drew thought as the van drove out of sight.

Drew went to the back door and opened it. He saw Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx out in the backyard. He went outside to let them know that he was home and he brought some food for then if they were hungry. They followed Drew inside and he showed then the food he and the crew were able to get. "This is all the food me and the work crew were able to get. I think it will be enough to last till that portal opens in two days." Drew then opened some of the boxes for then to have something to eat. While they were eating he put the rest of the boxes down stairs in the freezer.

When he was done with putting the boxes away, he tried to decide on what to do for the remainder of the day. He decided to watch some movies he hadn't seen in a while. Drew went to his room to where he hid the movies from his brothers so they wouldn't find then and destroy then. While he was in his room he changed from his work clothes to some casual clothes. As he was going back downstairs he thought he should ask Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx if they would be interested in watching the movies.

'_Ah might as well.'_

Drew walked to where Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were and saw that they were done eating. "Well since you all are done eating I thought that you would like to see something that we humans do to pass the time. If you are interested" Drew said. "What do you think Cynder?" Ask Spyro as he look at her.

"Sounds like a good idea. We can't do much and I am interested in what humans do to pass the time" Cynder said.

Drew then went back downstairs with Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx following him. There all gathered on the side of the basement that Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx slept in. Drew got on one knee in front of the TV and placed the movies on top of the TV as he turned the TV and Blu-ray on.

"What are you doing?" ask Spyro.

"You'll see." Drew said as he opened the tray and picked one of the DVD's. _'With Bionicle there is something that they are familiar with.'_ Drew thought as he closed the tray with one of his movies in it.

"Ok before anything happens, everything you will see on this-" Drew pointed to the TV "is not real. It is one way we have found to tell story and learn things." Drew then grabbed the remote and press the button to go to the main menu. When the menu came up Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx jumped a little at what they were seeing.

"What is that?" ask Cynder when she recovered from the shock.

"Like I told you this is another way to tell a story" Drew said.

He pressed the play button and started the movie. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was incredible!" Spyro said when the movie was done.

"And that was only the first one in the series" Drew said as he got up from where he we setting. During the movie when Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx ask questions Drew explained what was going on and the meaning of what they were asking. "You mean there's more?" ask Sparx.

"Yeah there is three more, but the forth one does no credit to the series."

Drew got up to switch the movie out for the next one in the series. As he was getting the movie out of the case he heard the front door open and someone running upstairs.

"Not these again." Sparx said as he heard the noise.

"Some of my brothers are home." Drew said with little emotion in his voice that was there when he was answering Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx questions about the movie. "Wait here I'll be right back."

He went upstairs and saw his mom and three of his younger brothers. His brothers were running around trying to find their uniforms for martial arts. _'When will they put their uniforms in the same spot?'_ He thought as they were making a mess of the house. Drew did attend the same martial art school as they did for a few years and got to the rank of black belt before he quit.

He found out from one of his friend that the school only cared about the tournament that happened once a year. Drew wanted to know how to really fight and defend himself and he way the school was teaching him was not what he was wanting. He's friend was a fighter and a teacher at a MMA gym and know a lot of fighting styles. After the first few lessened, Drew's friend found the best fighting style for him. The fighting styles were dragon and snake style along with some Brazilian jujitsu and pressure points.

One of Drew's brothers bumped into him and intruded his thoughts.

"Out of my way Drew." His brother said hatred in his voice. Drew did not know all the reason his younger brothers hated him but he know a few. The number one reason was because of his autism. Drew thought that since there were all family that they would be more acceptance of him but they were anything but.

Drew went to find his mom. She was in the kitchen looking for something quick to eat.

"I take it that there are going to martial arts?" Drew asked, but he already knew the answer.

"As some as there get there uniforms on" she said.

"Right. I'll be downstairs" Drew said and went back to the basement. He closed the door just in case one of his brothers did hear what was going on downstairs.

Spyro saw Drew coming over and ask what was going on.

"Just my younger brothers trying to figure out where they put their uniforms last." Drew said. He went to the Blu-ray and put the movie in. "This should help to block whatever noise they will make."

"Couldn't you just ask then to be quiet?" ask Sparx.

"Are you kidding they haven't listened to a word I've said in years."

"Why?" ask Spyro.

"Because…. they hate me." Drew said his voice hinting at the emotional hardships he had endured over the years.

"Why do they hate you?" ask Cynder curious as to how someone who had a family and be hated by then.

"You wouldn't understand" Drew said. "And I don't know all the reasons as to why they hate me." Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx all decide to not ask Drew about why his brothers hated him for the monument and watch the movie instead.

After the Movie

"I still don't get it. Just how can something that small get to that size." Sparx said for the tenth. Drew had been for the past four minutes explaining how Makuta used energy to changed his size.

"Let's just say Makuta went through a growth spurt and leave it at that." Drew said getting tired of basically saying the same thing over and over again.

He got up from where he was siting and changed the movie to the third movie in the series. When he got to the menu he hear a growling sound. He looked at Spyro and Cynder since Drew knew he sound did not come from him.

"I guess that growling sound was one of you two" Drew said.

"That was my stomach" Spyro said and another growling sound was heard.

"That was me" said Cynder.

"I'll go get the food." Drew said as he went to the freezer that was in the basement to get the food that he and his friends got from Golden Corral. He got out a few of the boxes and brought then to Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx.

As they were eating, Drew was thinking that this was the time to ask then if he could go with then.

"Hey guys there is something I want to ask you?"

"What is it?" asked Spyro. Drew sat down and started to feel nervous.

'_You have thought this through. You know this is the only way.'_ Drew thought as he readied himself for what he know was going to be a life changing event.

"When the portal to your world opens can I go with you?"

'_I hope they say yes.'_ Drew thought after he ask then.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence. That was all that was heard. Drew had just asked Spyro and Cynder if he could go to their world when the portal opens in two days. "Why do you want to come with us?" ask Spyro. "What? You want to bring an ape with us Spyro." said Sparx not believing what his brother was going to do. "Sparx he hasn't done anything to us to be worried about" said Spyro. "I think he's just is nervous about what Drew will do to him when we are back home" Cynder said with some glee in voice at seeing Sparx nervous around Drew.

"What! No I not scared of an ape. I fought plenty of apes." Sparx said quickly. "Yeah right. You were hiding every chance you got." Drew muttered thinking no one heard. But Spyro and Cynder heard every word. "You want to know why I want to go to your world." Drew said trying to get back on track. "Well there are many reasons. But the main reason is I'm alone." "What do you mean? You have a family don't you?" ask Spyro, confused by what Drew meant by him being alone.

"I can see how you would be confused. I would be to if I wasn't in this situation myself." Drew said and feeling all the pain and hardships he had endeared since he was told he had autism. He took a deep breath and released it. "For you to understand why I am alone I will have to tell you more about myself."

Drew went to the TV and turned it off. He then sat back down and got as comfortable as possible on the rug. "My life when I was younger was normal. I want to school and had friends. I was accepted by everyone. Then one day all that changed. I was told that I had a mental disability and in this town that is not a good thing." "What is a mental disability?" ask Cynder. The word feeling strange coming off her tongue.

"A mental disability is something different in here." Drew said as he brought his right hand up pointed at his head were the brain is. "What do you mean by different?" ask Spyro still not understanding what Drew was saying. "It is something in the brain that does something. And most are not good. There are hundreds of disabilities out there that my kind has discovered. What I have is called autism. It makes learning new thing difficult. I think differently than everyone else and make me socially awkward. Certain social cues that everyone takes for granted I don't pick up on."

"Is there not something that can be done to help?" Spyro ask starting to understand what Drew met when he said that he was alone. "Therein lays the problem. Everyone that has autism is affected differently so there is no one way to help. What will work for one may not work for another."

"How can it affect everyone that has it differently?" ask Cynder. "I don't know and I have autism." Drew said as shifted his legs. "When they told me my life changed dramatically. I started losing friends and people didn't want to have anything to do with me. And for a year I was by myself. After I got use to me being different I was able to notice others that were being treated like me. Not all of them had a mental disability. Some were people who didn't like how the town was treating people like me like we were less them human." Spyro and Cynder look at Drew puzzled at what he meant by 'less them human'.

"What do you mean less them human?" Spyro asked. "It means that they did not treat me as a living being. They saw me as nothing but a waste of space." Drew said hopping that they understand what he was saying. "As time went on the town started to treat us less and less. It eventually got to the point where there would bully us. I know that they would try to beat us up so I learned how to fight in case any of then tried to start a fight with me. Once they found out they left me alone." Drew stopped because what he was going to say next he felt would shook then. "But it became worse emotionally when my family started to treat my differently. My younger brothers did whatever they could to make my life miserable. Stealing my things, doing what they could to get me in trouble, and spreading rumors that were not true."

"How come your parents didn't do anything to stop then?" asked Spyro not believing what he was hearing. "My dad was too busy with his jobs that he doesn't know what goes on at home half the time. And my mom, well she has convinced herself that my brothers are just acting like normal boy towered the oldest brother but it's not." Drew stopped as he remembered everything that his younger brothers did to him over the years.

"I just want to find a place where I can be accepted for who I am and not rejected for what I had no control over." Drew said. "And the way things are I don't see that happing if I stay here." Spyro and Cynder looked at each other to see what the other was thing. Scene they have been together since there adventures a few years ago they were able to read each other. "Can you give us some time alone to think this over?" ask Cynder. "Sure. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Drew said and got up and went upstairs.

When he was upstairs he went to the laptop he left in the front room. "Good thing my family is not very good at noticing things." Drew said as he turned the laptop on. When the laptop was done starting up he went to YouTube to check on his subscriptions. There wasn't anything worth wild so he went to his playlist and chose one he had for Halo.

He was watching one of the cutscene's from Halo Reach as Sparx was coming up the stairs. "Hey ape come on Spyro and Cynder want to talk to you." He said and went back downstairs. Drew sat the laptop next to him and followed Sparx back downstairs. "I guess you all have made your decision." Drew said as he entered the room. "Yes we have." said Spyro. Drew went and sat back down from where he was before he went upstairs.

"From what we have seen and what you have told us we have decided that you can come with us." said Cynder. Drew felt an enormous weight just full off. A weight he didn't know all about that had been there for over ten years. "Thank you." Drew said, happens in his voice, having a hard time even sitting still. "You have no idea what this means to me." "I still think that this is a mistake Spyro." said Sparx.

After Drew had some time to gather himself he turned on the TV and started the movie that was waiting for them. When the movie was over he went to one of the self that had the movies that his mom had got and his brother didn't destroy. "This movie has some historical references about my kind that you all might find interesting." Drew said as he put the movie in and closed the Blue-ray.

He had just pressed the button for the menu when he heard the front door open and a mass of people coming in for the second time that day. He know that it was his family since it was after the time the martial arts day camp was done. He ignored then and hit the play button for National Treasures. At some point during the movie he went and got Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx some of the food he gathered for then from Golden Corral.

When the movie was over there were more questions from Spyro and Cynder but not as many since they were tired. Drew turned off the TV and Blue-ray. He then went upstairs and took his shower and got himself ready for bed. His family was already asleep from the day's actives and tomorrow they were going to do it all over again. He let the dogs out to use the bathroom before bed. As he was putting Franklin in his room he heard his brother snoring and talking in his sleep again only louder than last night. "There is no way I will get to sleep with that." Drew said and grabbed his pillow as he left the room.

He went back downstairs and started looking around for his sleeping bag. As he was searching Spyro went to see what was making all the noise. "Drew what are you doing?" he asked. "Looking for my sleeping bag." Drew said and found it in one of the suitcases his family had. "Here we are." Drew said to himself as he brought the sleeping bag out. "Why are you looking for it?" Spyro ask as he saw the sleeping bag. "To sleep in. I'm going to have to sleep down here with you guys tonight. One of my brothers makes noise in his sleep and tonight is one of those nights that I wouldn't get any sleep if I stayed in the room with him. For someone who is only ten years old he can sure make a lot of noise in his sleep." Drew went to the right side of the basement and laid his pillow and sleeping bag on the ground.

"Wouldn't you rather sleep on something else?" Spyro ask. "You guys already are using the couches and I'm ok with sleeping on the floor. This isn't the first time I done this" said Drew and got in his sleeping bag. He set his glasses on top of the TV and went to sleep.

While Drew slept someone contacted him through his dreams that was in one way a part of his family. "Hello." Drew said looking around at the landscape. He was standing out in field of grass as far as he could see in every dictation. Seeing nothing but grass he started walking. After walking for a few minutes he started to hear something. He turned around to see what it was but there was nothing there. Confused he turned back around just as a huge shadow pass over him. He looked up and saw a purple dragon but these one was different from Spyro.

The scales on the dragon were a darker shade of purple from Spyro's. The dragon turned and started to come to the ground right in front of Drew. As it was landing Drew saw that the body shape was different from Spyro's as well. This dragon did not have Spyro's bulk but instead was more like Cynder. Drew was guessing that it was female base on the body. The under scales and skin fold in her wing were silver. She had two pairs of horn behind her head that was the same shade of white as her claws. Drew caught a glimpse of something on her tail that looked like a blade. When she spoke there was no doubt in Drew's mind that she was female.

"Hello my child." She said in a soft voice. She started to lower her head and Drew felt that he should back up but something was telling him that he had nothing to be scared of by this dragon. In fact he felt like he had some sort of bound with her. "Hi." Drew said as her head came to his level. He saw that her eyes were sapphire as they were looking at him. Those eyes for some reason make him more calm around her then he when was around his own family. _'What is this dragon doing that is making me so calm? And what is this feeling that I should know her?' _ Drew ask himself as she pulled her head away. "I thought I would get to meet you sooner my child and I wish we could have more time but we don't." She brought her tale around in till the blade was right in front of Drew.

Drew saw that there was something wrapped around it. "I came only give you this for now my child. A gift that every spirit child receives from there spirit parent." She said. And as she finished specking a silver glow came from the item that was on her tail as it started to unwrap itself. Drew saw that it was a necklace what a crystal matching the dragon's scales and gave off a soft inner glow. The necklace floated in midair and went to him and placed itself on his neck.

"Remember to always wear this and I will always be there to help you my child." she said. Drew brought his hand up and grasps the crystal and brought it up to look at it. When he was done looking at the crystal he looked back at the dragon. "Thank you I guess." he said not understanding what was going on. The dragon open her wing and jumped into the air and flow away in till Drew could not see her anymore. When she was out of sight the grass around Drew started to disappear as he started to wake up.

When Drew woke up he set and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around him. He saw that he was in the basement right in front of the TV. Drew saw that Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were still sleeping. He got out of his sleeping bag and went upstairs. He then took care of the dog and used the bathroom. After that he went to his bedroom and changed into his casual clothes for the day.

As he was palling his shirt off he felt something thump against his chest. He looked down and saw the crystal necklace that was from what he thought was a dream. "No way." Drew said shock at what he was seeing. After he recovered from his shock he put a clean shirt on. When he was done getting dress he went to the basement fridge and got out a few of the boxes and went to the kitchen to warm then in the microwave. Once the food was done being warmed up he took the plat of food downstairs and waited for Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx to wake up.

A few minutes later Spyro started to wake up from the smell of the food and shortly after Cynder and Sparx followed as well. Both of then got up and stretched. "Thought you guys might be hungry." Drew said as he set the boxes of food in front then. Drew then went back upstairs to find something for breakfast. After he was down he went back downstairs.

As he was coming into the room he was thinking about the dream he had last night. "There is no way that was a just a dream." Drew said to himself. "What did you say?" ask Cynder as Drew came into the room. Drew look at her and Spyro deciding wither to tell them about his dream. _'Was that dream real or was it just wishful thinking? Might ask what they think.'_

"Well last night I had a weird dream and it has been bugging me since I woke up." Drew said. "Was this dream about you being an ape and you trying to kill us." said Sparx. "Sparx." said Spyro. "No the dream was not about that." "Then what was your dream about." ask Cynder. "In my dream I was standing out in a field of grass as far as I could see. I started walking and after a few minutes a large shadow passes over head. So I look up and see a purple dragon. But they didn't look like you Spyro. There scales were darker. She landed right in front of me and I was able to get a better look at her. Her body was more like Cynder's. She had two pair of horns on her head that were white along with her claws. Her wings and under scales were sliver. The color of her eyes were sapphire and she had a blade on her tail. She keep on calling me her child and said I was a sprit child. And she gave me this crystal as will." Drew said and pulled out the crystal from under his shirt and showed then. "Her scales were the same shade as this crystal."

"Drew do you not realize who you just meet!" Spyro said having a hard time believing who Drew had just described to then. "Who are they?" ask Drew. "You just saw the First." said Cynder. "The First?" replied Drew. "The very first purple dragon." Drew thought about they said. "Do you know what a sprit child is?" he ask. "I've never heard of a sprit child. What about you Spyro?" Cynder asked Spyro. "I've never heard about it either Cynder." Spyro then looked at the crystal that was wearing.

"Drew can I see that crystal?" Spyro asked Drew. Drew took the necklace off and handed it to Spyro. When the crystal left Drew's hand the inner glow that it was giving off just disappear. Spyro saw this and wondered about what it meant. He didn't see anything different from other crystal that he had seen other than that it had a glow when it was with Drew. Spyro handed the crystal back to Drew and he put the necklace back on. Spyro noticed the glow returned to the crystal when it was back it Drew hands. "I don't see anything different about it other than that it gives off a glow whenever it is with you." Spyro said. "Maybe the Guardians would know something about it and a sprit child."

"All right then. I guess I can show you some other movies till we go to your world." said Drew. For most of the day Drew showed then some movies that he thought that they would be interested in. The rest of the day he decide to show then another thing that he used to pass the time. He played on his Xbox 360 and they were in as much shock as when they first saw a movie. The game that he chose to play was Halo 3ODST mostly because he could finish it and also to show mankind's imagination.

They asked a lot of questions about the game. How does a gun work? Why were the aliens trying to wipe out mankind? After he was done with the game he got the computer and went to YouTube and showed then the videos on the Halo series. Spyro and Cynder were surprise at all the detail that was put into the story that they almost believed that it was real.

Night came around and Drew decided to sleep downstairs with Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx again. _'Tomorrow is the day that my new life will start.'_ Drew thought as he went to sleep. Imagining what his new life will have in store for him. During the night the thing that attached itself to Drew's arm showed itself while everyone was asleep. "Portal will open in twelve hours." The voice from the thing said and showed a countdown timer till the portal could be reopened. It then slowed started to fade out of sight as it did before when it first attached itself to Drew's arm.

When they awake the next morning they finished the rest of the food that Drew's friends got for then and were decided when to go to the portal. "I think we should go now. The portal is opening today so we should be there when it opens." said Cynder. "And be standing out in the opened for everyone to see you. No that is the last thing you want. I was friendly to you but I know there will be at least twenty idiots who would shoot you on sight for what you are." said Drew. "We would be better off waiting for night. Then you would have plenty of cover to hide yourself." Just as Drew finished saying that his right arm started felling warm. He looks at his arm and saw the thing that attached itself on his arm was showing itself. As he brought his arm up for them all to see and the same voice from before spoke. "Portal will be opening in six hours." And showed the countdown timer.

"On second thought we might not have to wait till night to get to the portal." said Drew as an idea started to form in his mind. "What are you talking about? Didn't you just say that we couldn't go till night because someone would see us and try to kill us." said Spyro. "The portal is around where we first meet right." Drew asked then. "Yeah why?" ask Spyro. "Since we know when the portal will open we just wait till the portal opens and got to it then. We will be in your world sooner than tonight."

Spyro and Cynder agreed that sound like a good plan so they agreed to it. Drew said that he would have to pack some things before they left. He went downstairs and went behind the furnace to a hole and lifted himself into to get to the other side. There was a lot of dirt and the space was low to the point Drew had to hunch over to move around. He went to the far corner and moved some of the dirt out of the way to show a few duffel bags. One of them made noise as he lifted it out of hole it were hidden in and moved out to the basement. The rest were empty and Drew took then up stars to his room to full with his cloths. Once they were filled with all of his cloths he went back downstairs and set then next to the other duffel bag.

Drew looked at his arm and the thing showed itself with the timer reading five hours left. "I guess we just wait for now." Drew said. He got a movie out and watch it as Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx came and watch with him. As the second movie was ending he heard the sound of his family coming in and then running around. "And now for me to take care of one last thing." Drew said and went upstairs to find his mom.

"Hey mom." Drew said when he found her. She look up from looking in the frigid and look at Drew. She saw that he was wearing his gray shirt with the word 'Growing old is mandatory, Growing up is optional'. "I have to go to the liberty to returned some books." he said glad for once that his mom had a rule put in place to where he had to tell her when he was going somewhere. "All right take care of the dogs before you go." She said as she returned to looking in the frigid for something quick to eat. Satisfied with what he got from her he went back downstairs to wait for when they would be gone.

"All right we can go now." Drew said as he grabbed the duffel bags and went upstairs with Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx. As Drew was putting the dogs up he went outside in the back yard with Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx. "Hey I have something to ask you guys? Could you carry these bags for me to the portal?" he asks. "Why do you want then to carry your bags?" ask Sparx. "People would notice me if I was riding around carrying four duffel bags. And the last thing I want is to be noticed." Drew said explain his reasons. "All right. It's just to the portal." said Spyro. "Yeah just to the portal." Spyro went and grabbed two of the bags as Cynder grabbed the other two. "See you guys at the portal." Drew said as he went inside and got his bike. He locked the front doors and went to the portal.

Fifteen minutes later Drew stopped right were Cynder pounced on him a few nights ago. _'And that feel like a life time ago.'_ Drew thought about how he first meet then. As he was thinking he heard the sound of wing flapping and look up to see Spyro and Cynder. They landed right next to him as they put the bags down. "So where is the portal?" ask Drew. "Maybe we are early." said Cynder. Drew looked at the thing on his arm and saw that they were a few minutes early. "According to this we are." said Drew.

Drew walked away from then and moved his bike away from where they were waiting. "What are you doing?" ask Spyro. "When my mom finds that I am not at home she is going to come looking for me. I am going to make her think that I was kidnapped so she wouldn't find the truth. It will only take a few minutes." Drew said as he took his backpack off and grabbed a few pebbles and some dirt and tossed then all over his bike and backpack. He then moved his feet around in the gravel.

"There now when then come looking for me all they will find is this." Drew said as he looked over the area. He then went over to where Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were waiting for the portal. As he was coming up to then he started to feel a braze blow past him. "Portal activating." said the voice from the thing on Drew arm. As it was saying this Drew saw a shiner in front of him. Then the portal appeared right where the shiner was.

Drew then looked at Spyro and said "The portals here." Sparx shoot right for the portal and went through as Cynder followed. Spyro started to follow but noticed Drew was looking around in one of the duffel bags. "What are you doing?" ask Spyro want to go through the portal but wanted to make sure that Drew was following him through. "Just getting something so whoever is on the other of that portal does not try to kill me base on how I look." Drew said as he pulled a few item from the bag that made some noise as it was moved.

Drew put on a black sleeveless hoodie and a black clock as well. He then put on some metal gauntlet and moved his wrist in certain way and a blade popped out that surprised Spyro. Drew then put his hood up over his head and to Spyro Drew looked almost like one of the cheetah warriors Spyro seen in Warfang.

Drew went and grabbed the rest of the duffel bags as Spyro waited for him. "You go ahead I'll be right behind you." Drew said. Spyro nodded his head and went to the portal and walked into it. Drew turned around and took one last look at what was around. After he was done he looked at the portal and started to walk to it he stopped right in front of it. "Well here goes nothing." And walked right into the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

Drew felt a tingling sensation all over his body as he passed through the portal. _'That felt weird. I guess that's how the people felt when they went through the Stargate.'_ He thought as he remembers one of the SC-fi shows he watched on Netflix. Drew decided to look around and see where he was. As he was looking around he notice that there was no ground under him.

"What the?" he said, shocked that he was floating in mid-air. After he recovered from his shock he saw that around him were what looked like window in history.

'_Is that Washington crossing the Delaware?!'_ Drew thought as he saw a 'time window' showing a scene with several wooden boats filled with men. Some of them rowing the boats through the ice that looked thick enough to capsize the boats. The rest are trying their best to stay warn. In one of the boats Drew saw a man stand out from the rest buy the way he gave the air of authority.

The time window moved away and another moved in to take its place. This one showed a naval base in a tropical inland. There were destroyers, battleships, and a few aircraft carriers. There were a few people walking around not doing anything. Drew guessed it was early in the morning. In the distant he heard a rumble and the time window moved to show a view of the sky filled with planes colored green with a red dot on the wings and tail. The planes were WW2 Japanese planes and the naval base Drew realized was Pearl Harbor. One of the planes broke off from the rest and went in low over the water towered one of the destroyers.

As it was get closer it dropped something into the water and pulled up as a stream started leading to the destroyer. The stream ended at the destroyer with a big explosion. As if that explosion was some kind of signal the rest of the planes started to descend and flying all over the place dropping there bombs. After a few minutes of watching the slaughter the Jap's were doing before the time window moved away.

Another time window moved and Drew saw that this one was more recent. It showed people forming lines on top of a pile of rubble passing buckets to one other. Some were filled with rubble being passed down the line while empty buckets were being passed up the line. Throughout the rubble there were search and rescue teams with dogs looking for survivors. The scene moved to show some firefighter with their jackets off standing around a flag plow. One of then attached a flag to the rope as a person with a camera came up. _'The days after 9/11!'_

After the time window was done it left and none came to take its place. Drew was left to float around by himself. As he was flouting around for a few minutes he saw one window different from the rest. It was showing no image instead the time window was white. And Drew notice that he was moving towered it.

"Guess this is my stop." He said as he was approaching it. When he passed through he was blinded by a bright light. When he could see again he saw that he was in a room that was huge. Around the same size as the high school gym he went to. He then notice that he was still flouting in the air. Then he started to fell gravity taking over again pulling him to the ground landing on his back with a groan as his bags fell around him.

"Drew you ok?" ask Spyro.

"Yeah just fell out of a time portal." Drew said as he got up as the portal closed behind him. His hood fell off his face as he stood up and looked around. But before he could take in his surrounds he felt a hostel presents was staring at him. And he was proven right when he hear an angered voice directed at him.

"APE!"

Drew snapped his head in the direction the shout can from. He saw other characters from the Spyro games. Manly the three Guardians Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer.

"Uh-oh." Drew said when he saw the shock and anger on their faces. He saw one of then opening their mouth getting ready to fire there element. Drew jumped over his bags and started to run. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a green light heading his way. Drew crouched down as the blast pass over his head as another light started to show up. He leaped out of the way as a yellow ball struck the spot he was mere moments before. As he was getting ready to land he tucked and rolled on his shoulders to come up landing in a crutch. He spotted a pillar not too far away he that he could hide behind for a few moments.

What no one was noticing was that when the portal closed the drone teleporting the time device back to the place it came from. When the teleporting was down the Guardians started firing at Drew.

: Subject Redeemer in danger of termination.

: Unit moving in to protect Subject Redeemer.

: Deactivating cloak.

The drone appeared out of nowhere and moved in to protect Drew as he jumped out of the way of Volteers blast. When the ball struck the ground sparks of electricity went all over the place. One of the sparks struck the drone and stunned it. Terrador saw the stunned drone and fired a blast of earth energy at it. Destroying it. With the last of its energy it sent a messaged back to the same place it sent the time device.

: Drone terminated.

: Subject Redeemer wearing locater.

: Subject Redeemer wearing Spirit Crystal.

: Subject Redeemer is a Spirit Child.

Drew heard a small explosion behind him and thought it was another blast missing him. All of a sudden the ground under him was slick and he fell. He quickly tried to get up but he just fell back down again. As he was getting back up again one of his feet got stock on something. Drew quickly looked behind him and saw that his right foot was incase in ice up to his knee. A shadow appeared over him and he looked up to see Cyril standing over him reading an ice blast.

Cyril fired his ice blast and froze Drew in place. He first felt the intents cold from the ice. Drew hated the cold but he didn't have time to complain before he air was cut off and he can't movie. He's vision started to blare after a few minutes when he started to see something red in what little of his vision he had. The area around Drew started to heat up and he felt warn.

But he wasn't able to find out what that meant before he blacked out.

Drew woke up gasping for air. After he was able to get his breathing under control he took a look around him. It was the same place that he had the dream were he got the crystal.

"Are you alright son?" said the same voice from last time. Drew turned around and saw the same dragon there from before. She was laying down looking at Drew with a worried expression on her face that he had not seen in a long time from any of his family. _'Why does she seen to care more about me then my own family did? Well only one way to find out?'_

Drew work up the courage to ask her when she moved her head down and started to look at him. He started feeling a little uneasy being the force of someone attention. After a few moments of looking Drew over she moved her head back and seemed to be satisfied about something.

"Why do you seem to care about me so much?" Drew ask.

"It is understandable if you are confused. I didn't believe then when they said I was a Spirit Parent. But know this I will treat you like any of my children." She said.

Drew did not know how that was to answer his question. And he didn't have any time to ask her to better explain when he started to feel tried all of a sudden.

'_What's happening?' _He thought as he's eyes started to close. _'No way am I supposed to feel tired in a dream world.'_ But he was not able to think more on it as he started to wake up.

Drew opened his eyes and drew in a lung full of air. Once he was done he started to sit up as he looked around. He was sitting in a bed with a door to his right and a window up high on his left letting in the sun light. Drew guessed that it was some sort of hospital room. He looked at himself and saw that he was still wearing the same thing from when Cyril froze him.

'_How did I get here and what happened?'_ Drew thought as he got out of the bed. As his feet were pleased on the ground he saw the bags he brought with him from his home lying next to the bed.

Drew grabbed one of the bags and looked inside it. _'Good everything is still in here.'_ He thought with some relief and grabbed something from inside. As he was doing that he heard the door behind him opened with a slight grown that most would have missed it. But Drew heard it and turned around to see who came in.

He saw Spyro and Cynder along with a third dragon enter the room. "Drew your awake." Said Spyro when he saw Drew standing up. "Yaw I'm awake." Drew said and relaxed when he saw then.

"So you name is Drew. Such a strange name." said the third dragon that entered the room with Spyro and Cynder. Drew guessed from the sound of the voice that this dragon was female. The dragon's scales were blue and a light green. Along the sides of her head were frills and on the end of her tail.

"The Guardians wanted me to see if you needed any aid after the …incident. Before meeting you." She walked right up to him and started to look him over. "Are all of your kind as skinny as you?" she asks.

"No there not. I just have always been like this." Drew said as he remember all the things he tried to make himself not so skinny.

"Is there something wrong with you?" The female ask Drew with some concern.

"No not physically." Drew said.

"What so you mean not physically?"

"Something that you would not understand even if I told you." Drew replied. "And besides, I don't even know your name but you know one of mine."

"Sorry about that. I sometimes get distracted that I forget my manners. My name is Aquarion and I am the Water Guardian." Aquarion said. "Now what do you mean when you said we know one of your names?"

"I think I should wait till I meet all the Guardians at once to tell you so I wouldn't have to repeat myself more than once." Drew said.

"All right. Is there anything that you want me to look at? You were frozen." Aquarion ask.

"Yea now that you mention it. How did I get out of that ice cube?" Drew asks.

"I think we can be able to help with that." Spyro said. Drew looked at them as they started to explain what happened after he was frozen.

"When Spyro and I came through the portal before you we saw Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril standing not that far away. We went over to then to try and explain things before you showed up. But I guess it was not enough because the next thing we know Terrador yelled ape and you were being fired at. We were able to distract Terrador and Volteer but Cyril was able to freeze you. After a few monuments a strange light came from where you were and the next thing that happened was The First appeared out of no ware. And she did not look happy at the Guardians especially at Cyril." Cynder stopped and Drew thought that she was shacking.

"What she did and said next shocked us all that were there. She said how dare we try to harm her child and she sent all three Guardians flying into one of the walls. I don't know how that was done. There was no wind used and they looked like there was nothing they could do." Spyro said picking up were Cynder stopped. "There was a sliver light all around then like an elemental attack but I don't know what element? But from the look of the Guardians face they know what was happening. She then looked at me and asked me to use my fire to help unfroze you. I was shocked that The First was asking for my help after what she did to the Guardians. So I ask her why she needed my help and she said how there was no fire close by for her to be able to use. I walked over to where you were and tried to unfreeze you. After a while my flame changed color from orange to red and there spread all over the ice that was around you. Then she told me to stop and the ice was all gone and you were lying on the ground not moving. She then told me to turned you over on your back so I did what was asked. When that was done she brought one of her forelegs over you and water came out of your mouth. She then told me and Cynder to take you to a doctor and make sure you were ok. Then she disappeared the same way she appeared. But I saw your crystal glowing brighter than before it returned to normal. Then we heard a loud noise behind us and saw the Guardians on the floor and then we saw Aquarion showing up asking what all the noise was about."

"Will thanks for saving my life Spyro." Drew said after he heard what happened to him and how he got here.

"You're welcome Drew. You probably saved mine and Cynder's life when we were in your world from what you told us what would have happened if we didn't go with you. The lest I could do was help save yours." Spyro said.

"Is there anything that you need before you met the Guardians?" asked Aquarion.

"Nay just this." Drew said and graphed the bag he was looking in before there came in the room.

"What is in that anyway?" asked Spyro. "It was making a lot of noise when I was carrying it."

"Just something to help explain some things." Drew said and flung the bag over his shoulder.

"I'll go tell the other Guardians that you are up and get them to the meeting hall." Aquarion said and left to go gather the other Guardians.

"So where do we go?" asked Drew.

"Follow us." said Cynder and walked out the room with Spyro and Drew.

"So where am I?" Drew asked when they entered the hallway. The hallway was large enough for all three of than to walk together easily.

"You are in the Dragon city Warfang. And you are in the Guardians Citadel. The building is used by the Guardians as their home and where they discuss what to do over varies things." Spyro said.

"And I guess I am a topic of discussion?" said Drew felling nerves about being in front of a crowd of people he did not know. Drew always hated talking in front of his class when he still went to school and was always trying to find ways to get out of it. Most of the time he was able to but not always. And now he was going to talk in front of a group of dragons and three of them had already attacked him.

'_No pressure.'_ He thought.

Drew followed then and looked around at his surroundings. There passed several doors and they were all large enough for a full grown dragon from what Drew remember about Aquarions height. Spyro and Cynder would point out a few of the doorways as they passed then.

"That's the training hall where we and the Guardians train." Said Spyro.

"What are you all training for anywhere?" asked Drew.

"Just to stay in shape and to learn new things." Said Cynder.

There continued walking around in till they stopped in front of a huge door.

"This is the meeting hall. We will have to wait out here for the Guardians before we go in." said Cynder. Spyro and Cynder went and layered down in what Drew guessed was a waiting room. He went over and sat down in one of the chairs that were there and set his bag next to him. After a few moments Drew brought his right arm up and with his other arm he moved a flap on the gauntlet. He pulled out some headphones and placed then in his ear. _'All right what will I listen to?'_ He thought as he looked at his playlist on another part of the gauntlet. Drew's friend Twitch put more than just a blade in the gauntlet. He added in one a music player and in the other a set of lock picks.

'_Here we go.'_ Drew thought as he selected on of his favorite artiest and laid back in the chair with his eyes close to relax. Toby Mac and his concert in Huston, Texas. As the song Boomin' was ending he felt someone pushing his arm. Drew open his eyes and lean forward to see who it was. He saw that it was Spyro.

"What are you doing?" Spyro asked.

"Just listening to some music." said Drew.

"How? There is none that I can hear." Spyro said.

"Through these things I am able to listening to my music." Drew said as he removed his headphones. "There is a way you could listen in if you want. But these is music from my would. So it will be different than what you listen to." He said warning Spyro.

"All right." Spyro said and nodded his head to let Drew know that he wanted to listen to what Drew was listening to. Drew paused the music he was listening to and pleased the headphones back in the gauntlet. He then flipped a small switch to send the music through speaks that were in the gauntlet.

Drew then went to his playlist and selected another album by Toby Mac. As he was deciding on what to play Cynder came over to see what was going on. After Spyro explained what Drew was doing she decide to stay as well.

'_This ought to be good.'_ He thought as he selected the album Welcome to Diverse City with the song Catchafire.

After a few songs' Sparx's came to let them know that the Guardians were ready for then. Drew turned off the music and placed the flap he had removed back on. As he was getting up he grabbed his bag and follower Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx into the Meeting Hall.

**Hey readers this is my first time doing this but I have run out of options. I am in desperate need of a Beta Reader. My previous one can no longer do it. If any of you out there know anyone who is willing and able to send me there name please. My second problem is that I am needing names for characters. If you are wanting to know what areas look on my Deviant art page. My username is Dragonstoa.**


	8. Chapter 8

When Drew came to the door; someone stepped out and stop him from entering. "Stop right there ape." They said as they lowered their spear at his neck. Drew stopped, and looked at the spear that was aimed at his neck.

"Swift what are you doing? Let him in!" Drew hear someone yell from inside.

"I wasn't tolled about an ape being part of this meeting. This ape has no reason to be here." Swift growled and moved his spear closer to Drew's neck. Drew looked at Swift and saw that he looked like a dog. He was standing on two legs and was wearing armor all over. The few patches of fur that weren't covered were dark brown. Through the vision slits Drew saw in the dog's helmet that his eyes were the normal brown that almost all dogs had.

"Swift he is the reason for this meeting. Let him in." Said Spyro and moved closer to Drew in case Swift did something.

"Fine the ape may come in. But he will be cuffed." He said and nodded his head off to someone on the other side of the door. Another dog come carrying some cuffs and started to put then on Drew wrist when Spyro stopped him. "What are you doing? "

"Following my orders." Said the dog.

"But he hasn't done anything!"

"I'm not taking that chance." Swift said.

Spyro started to say something but Drew decided to stop him. "It's alright Spyro. They're just doing their job." _'Bet they're never had to deal with someone who could get out of cuffs before' _Drew thought as both his wrist were cuffed. He then pulled his hood up and gripped his bag he dropped when Swift surprised him with the spear. He moved his left wrist and the lock picking keys slid into his hand.

Spyro and Cynder walked in front as Swift and the other dog were walking behind Drew' their spears aimed at his back as there all walked down a short hallway. Drew saw other dogs along with some cheetahs there as well standing guard along the wall. The armor was covering just about all of their body but there tail, feet, hands, lower mouth, and wherever they needed to move. They all had a verity of weapons. There were swords, spears, bows, and a few hammers. All the guard had their eyes on Drew as he passed then. _'They probable are just waiting for a reason to use then in me.'_ Drew thought as he noticed a few with one of their hands going to their weapons.

Some they came out to a large circular room. On a raised platform looking down at then were the Guardians. _'One, two, three, four…'_ Drew counted in his head when he saw the Guardians. They came to a stop just as Drew finished counting the Guardians and notice that there was an empty spot on his far right. _'Counting the empty spot there are eleven Guardians.'_ He already know about Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril from The Legend of Spyro games he played but Aquarion was the only one out of the rest that he had any idea about. _'Hope they are not like Cyril.'_ He thought as he started using the lock pick to undo the lock on the cuffs.

Drew made sure that the lock he was working on was hiding under his clock to not alert the guards that were glaring at him. When he finished one he slowly set his bag down, carefully so the guards did not see that one of the cuffs was off, and started working on the other one.

While Drew was working on the locks, Spyro and Cynder were telling the Guardians where they and what happened, whilst they were in Drew's world.

"And that is all that happened." Said Spyro, finishing the story.

"Thank you Spyro and Cynder for telling us what happened to you. Though some of the thing you have told us might have us concerned." Said Terrador.

"Like what?" asked Cynder.

"These things that you said that you saw while you were there. An entire world where there is only one race but there have many point of views. And the weapons they use. This is troubling." Said a dragon to Drew's left.

Drew looked over at who had spoken and saw a black dragon. He figured that from the voice that he was male. The dragons second scale color was neon green. He had a set of horns that had a slit bend going down from their base.

Some of the other Guardians were talking about what they heard about Drew's world from Spyro and Cynder. While they muttered, Drew finished the second lock and after he had returned the lock pick to his gauntlet, stood there waiting. He felt sweat trickle down his back and was feeling numb all over with nerves, from being the center of so many dragons attention.

"Prepares this... human could help us to better understand his kind." Said one of female Guardians.

"I agree with Orical. We should let the human speak." Said another female Guardian. "This entire meeting is about him is it not?" Drew heard murmurs of agreement.

"Very well." Said Terrador. "Speak Human and tell us if there is anything we should fear about your kind."

"I have a name and I rather be called by it then you calling me a human like a dog-" Suddenly Drew had his legs mocked out from under him. The cuffs went flying out of his hand and he fell on is back.

Drew looked at who knocked him down. He saw Swift standing over him with his spear aimed at his neck again.

"How do you know our Ancestor's name?" Swift said with some venom in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked confused at what Swift was saying.

"Guardsman stand down!" Drew heard one of the Guardians shout and felt Spyro and Cynder getting ready to intervene on either side of him.

"You said 'Dog' how do you know our Ancestors name?!" Swift asked again and pressed his spear right against Drew's throat.

'_This guy wants to kill me!'_ Drew thought as he was pinned to the ground. _'The spear is too close to my neck for me to do anything.'_

All of a sudden a hand grabbed the spear and moved it off of Drew's neck.

"Swift that is enough." Said a more gilded dog as he took the spear from Swift's hands. "You have gone too far."

"But Capitan that ape-"

"I don't care that he knows our Ancestors name. You were told by one of the Guardians to stand down." The Capitan yelled at Swift. "Now leave this meeting and report to my office. I will have a talk with you after this."

"Yes sir." Swift said and left.

When Swift left the Capitan turned around and offered a hand to Drew. Drew took it and stand back up.

"Thank you." Drew said when he was back on his feet.

"You're welcomed. But I am curious as to how you know my kind's Ancestors name as no doubt do my colleagues?"

"What? I don't…"

"Didn't I cuff you?" Asked the other dog that followed Drew in. He raised the cuffs from where they landing after Swift knocked Drew to the ground.

"You did but I was able to get out of then." Drew answered.

"How? Those cuffs are the best kind in the whole city. And you were able to get out of then without anyone noticing." Asked the Capitan.

Drew felt everyone's eyes on him. _'Might as well tell then.'_

"I have a item that can allow me to undue a lock." Drew said and moved his left wrist to bring out the lock pick.

"So that is what I saw move into your hand after you had the cuffs put on." Said Spyro.

"Can we perceived with the meeting Capitan?" Asked one of the Guardians.

"Of course Guardians, I apologies'." The Capitan said and walked back to his post.

Drew returned the lock pick back to where it came from and looked at the Guardians.

"Now if you have no more surprise we can get to what we are all here for." Said Terrador. "Now you said you had a name. Would you care to tell us what your name is?"

"That depends on what name you are asking for." Said Drew.

"What do you mean buy what name? No one has more than one name." said another Guardian.

"Where I come from there are so many people, a person needs multiple names." Said Drew.

"Spyro and Cynder said your name was Drew is it not?" Asked Aquarion.

"That is the name I go by the most. My other name is 'Jonathan Andrew Wilson'."

"What is the importance of your other names?"

"The first part Jonathan is a name that I could go by but I don't. The second part is a middle name or alternative first name and the last part is a family name. It helps a little bit with finding out your family history."

"And were dose the name 'Drew' serve?"

"It is a name my mom came up with from Andrew." Replied Drew. "One of the few good things she did in my life." Drew muttered hoping no one heard him.

"You did not get along with your mother?"

'_Guess they did hear me."_ Drew thought. "Unfortunately no." He answered.

"Why not?" ask one of the Guardians.

"First would you tell me your names so I can know what to call you?" Drew said.

"Very well, if it will make you feel more comfortable. Magma would you start with the introductions." Said Terrador.

"Of course." Nodded a red dragoness on his left. "Well as you Terrador said I am Magma Guardian of Fire." Said Magma. Drew saw that her body looked almost like a female version of Ignitus. Except her horns were straight. She then nodded at the dragon next to her.

"I am Sin. Guardian of Fear." Said Sin. Sin was a black dragon with blood red under scales. She had marks on her that looked like Cynder's. _'Wait they are the same."_ Drew thought as he looked at the marks on Cynder. Sin had one set of horns that split into two and curled around in a short spiral.

"You may call me Spectra. Guardian of Shadow." Said Spectra. Spectra was also black but had blue under scales. He had two set of horns and they were both straight. On his sides Drew saw a few scars.

"I am Tornadas. Guardian of Wind." He had white scales and sky blue under scales. Tornadas didn't have any horn but instead had frills along the side of his head.

"My name is Sidor. Guardian of Poison." He had black for his main color and neon green for the under scales. His horn went straight behind his head but Drew noticed several barbs sticking out all along the underside.

"I am called Orical. I am the Guardian of Light." Said Orical. She had white scales and gold under scales. Her set of horns were giving of a faint glow to then when Drew looked at them.

"You already know my name, and that I am the Guardian of Water." Said Aquarion.

Drew then looked at the three Guardians he recognized.

"If what Spyro said is true you already know what our names are." Sniffed Cyril.

"Yes you are Cyril Guardian of Ice, Volteer Guardian of Electricity, and Terrador Guardian of Earth." Drew said as he spoke there name.

"Now that is out of the way we can continue with what we were doing." Hissed Cyril.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Drew said and pointed to the empty spot.

"That is the spot for the Guardian of Gravity. There has not been a Gravity dragon since before Malefor." Said Magma.

"What happened to them?" asked Drew.

"We don't know." Said Spectra.

"But we are not here to talk about our past. We are here to talk about you." Said Sidor.

"Will alright what do you want to know?" Drew asked.

"I think we should first know you better Drew." Said Sin.

"I agree Sin. What would you like to ask him?" Said Terrador.

"I have one that I think our canine Guard would like an answer to." She said. All the Guardians nodded their heads and spoke there reasons as to why that was a good place to start.

"How do you know the canine's race's ancestral name?" she asked when everyone was done talking.

"It was the name of a species where I came from and I was a caretaker of a few." Answered Drew.

"What sort of creatures? Could you describe then for use?" asked Magma.

"I can do better than that." Drew said and grabbed the bag he brought with him. "In this bag I have a device that I can show you pictures of things from my world."

"Impossible! It is nonsense to suggest that an object has the ability to do what you are saying." Sneered Cyril. "And from what we have been told, your world uses no magic so how-"

"I saw some of the things they have with my own eyes." Said Spyro.

"I agree with Spyro. He was in Drew's world for three days. That is enough time to see who knows what magnificent, remarkable, stupendous things that we don't know." Said Volteer.

"This is no time for you insatiable curiosity Volteer." Growled Cyril.

"Instead of us arguing about it, I say that if Drew can show us, then let him show us." Said Aquarion.

"Agreed." Said Terrador. Hoping that it would be enough to stop Volteer and Cyril from starting another argument.

"This will take a few moments to set up." Drew said as he set the bag down and opened it.

Drew began setting up one of Twitches inventions; it had the ability to show anything on the internet. Twitch also added a projector so you could show what you were doing. After Drew had the device set up he turned on the projector. The Guardians and the guards all gasp in shock as a light shone out of nowhere. Drew explained what was going on as he focuses the lens;

"What is happing right know is this device is giving off a light. The light is pointed directly at the lens allowing the light to be focused in one direction. I am right now trying to do is make the image clear to where you all can see it."

"How is this possible?" ask Magma.

"If you want to know the exact details you are talking to the wrong guy. I just know how to use it." Said Drew as the image came in to focuses. He then went to the laptop that Twitch added for easy access. What was on the laptop appeared on the projector. Drew typed in the password he set up in case anyone found it. When the password was entered a palm scanner lite up waiting for Drew to place his hand on it.

After that was done the screen changed to the home page where Drew went to a folder he had. He opened the folder and pictures appeared of him with his dogs he took care of.

"I hope this answers the question on how I know the canine's name." Drew said hopping for a good reaction.

After a few monuments Volteer spoke up.

"Well this is just astounding, amazing, fantastic and remarkable!" Babbled Volteer. "To think these creatures look very similar to the canine race, but quadruped and smaller! They also seen to not wear clothing or any signs of intelligent conscience, I simply must study them further! Is-"

Terrador cut him off: "What else can you show us about your would?"

**Hi again. I would like to thank the two people who answered my call of help. First to Lord-Josephiroth from DeviantART for helping me come up with names for the Guardians. Second to my new Beta Reader Englishdragon10 for help me find the small thing that I overlooked.**


	9. Chapter 9

After a few hours of Drew explaining about his world and what mankind is capable of, the Guardians said they would take a short break to eat and think over what they have seen and heard. Drew gathered up his things and followed Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx out of the meeting hall. Just as they were leaving Drew felt someone coming up to then and turned around to see the Captain along with another guard. The Captain looked like he had something he wanted to talk to Drew about. Drew stopped where he was and waited for them to catch up with him.

"Drew, there is something I need to talk to you about." The Captain said once he and his had companion caught up. Drew guess from the sound of the Captain's voice that it was important.

"What is it?" Drew asked.

"This is Artemis, my First lieutenant. She will be you guard until I say otherwise." The Captain said and turned to face Artemis. She walked forward and nodded her head to Drew.

"I understand your reason for assigning me one of your guards after what happened with Swift but I don't think it's necessary. I'll be with Spyro and Cynder." Drew said. And as if to prove his point Spyro walked over to then and stood behind Drew.

"What the Captain is trying to avoid saying, is that he would feel safer if one of his guards was also watching you." Artemis said.

"Alright." Drew agreed reluctantly.

"Don't worry I won't get in your way. Just my presence will be enough to discourage the curious." Artemis said as she sensed Drew's uneasiness with her.

"I'll send someone to find you when the Guardians are ready for you. Now I have to go and take care of something, if you will excuse me." The Captain backed up and walked away from then, leaving Artemis with Drew and Spyro. They walked over to where Cynder and Sparx were waiting for them.

"So what are we going to do while we wait?" Asked Drew. As if to answer his question Spyro's stomach growled.

"I think that answers your question." Chuckled Artemis. Drew's stomach gave its own growl.

"The kitchen this way." Cynder laughed and lead then to the kitchen.

While they were being lead to the kitchen Artemis told Drew that her race calls themselves canines and Drew answered that they called then dogs. Before they went inside Drew put his hood up and hid his face in the shadow that the hood made. A few of the races stopped what they were doing and looked at Drew but quickly went back to what they were doing when they saw Artemis. But one set of eyes remained on Drew as he followed Cynder to bet their food. _'That's him alright. Now how do I get him away from everyone?' _

The kitchen was huge, but then it had to be to fit multiple dragons at once. Cynder led them to a part of the kitchen that looked like a school canteen. Drew could see several dragons, cheetahs, moles, and canines already eating.

"Hello you three. Where have you been these past few days? I almost thought you didn't like my cooking anymore." Called a Cheetah as they walked up.

"We just had to take care of something." Grinned Spyro.

Drew hung back and waited. He looked around and saw a sign with writing on it that he couldn't read. _'Propel listing what they have like a lunch line from school. But I can't read it…'_ He notices that everyone was looking at him, waiting for his decision. _'Crap.'_

"Do you want something to eat sir?" Asked the Cheetah.

"What do you have?" Replied Drew.

"There's a menu above me, there." The Cheetah said and pointed to it.

"I can't read it sorry."

"Ah a foreigner. I thought so with your strange clothing?" The Cheetah said.

"You would be right about that." Drew said, going with what the cheetah gave him.

"Will we have a fine section of fruits, vegetables, and meats to suit your appetite ranging from corn on the cob to deer venison."

Drew decided to have some corn and deer venison. The cheetah seemed a little disappoint that Drew only went for the two things that he had mentioned but didn't say anything about it and moved on, asking what Artemis wanted. After they were done Cynder told the cheetah where they would be.

The cheetah nodded and turned, then began shouting the orders for their meals to the rest of the kitchen staff behind the counter. They walked over to the far corner away from everyone. Spyro and Cynder laid down on a pillow that was there for dragons while Drew and Artemis went to get some chairs.

When they came back with some chairs Artemis was asking questions about Drew's world. Drew answered the best he could but wasn't able to answer all her questions. After a few minutes their food came and they started to eat.

Artemis removed some of her armor when her food arrived and they ate in silence.

"Ah. That hit the spot. I didn't think I was that hungry." Drew said when he was done.

"I'm not surprised! You were unconscious for a full day after Cyril froze you." Said Spyro.

"So that's how long I was out. The shock from the ice must have caused it." Drew said as he remember the cold ice he was entrapped in.

They all got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen as Artemis replaced her armor.

"So what are we going to do till the Guardians call us?" asked Sparx.

"How about you show me around Warfang?" Drew asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Spyro. Cynder and Artemis both though it was a good idea too.

"I'll just need to drop this off somewhere before we go." Drew said and nodded to his bag.

"We'll show you to the room you're using and you can leave it there." Said Cynder.

They all walked to the room Drew woke up in and Drew went inside to drop off his bag with the others that were there.

"There's something's I'm going to take with me after what happened earlier." Drew said as he opened the bag he had been carrying with him all day. He set out on the bed items that to everyone looked like weapons. Most of then they recognized but some of them they didn't.

"What are these?" Asked Artemis as she reached for one of the stranger weapons only to be stopped by Drew's hand.

"Throwing stars." Was all Drew said as he put the stars inside his hoodie along with throwing knifes.

"Why are they called that?" Asked Cynder wondering why they were called that. In response to her question Drew reached for the last one and looked around the room.

"See that." Drew pointed to a knot in the wood on the door post.

"Yes, why?" Said Cynder.

Drew held up the throwing star for them all to see and once he was sure he had their attention he threw the star and everyone heard a solid thud as the star buried itself halfway in the wood. They all stared at Drew as he walked over to the star and pulled it out before he added it to the others on his person.

Drew then took his cloak off, grabbed a pair of swords and strapped them to his back. The swords were on Drew in a way they had never seen anyone carry before. Behind his right shoulder one of the hilts was sticking out and the other hilt was sticking out behind his left waist. He then attached a pair of tomahawks to his legs. Drew then added a belt filled with other thinks before donning his cloak again. Making sure that he could grab his sword through the hole in the cloak made for it. Drew then put on a mask that covered everything on his face from the nose and ears down. Last he raised his hood and hide his face in darkness once again. "All right that everything I need." He said.

They then left the room and went to the temple. None of them noticed a dragon hidden from then as they left. _'Will I found where he has been for the past day but how am I going get him alone long enough to explain why he is here.'_ The dragon thought to itself as it followed then through Warfang.

"Hey Drew I need you to answer something for me?" said Artemis.

"What is it?" asked Drew.

"Back in the kitchen were you really not able to read the sign?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That may become a problem." Said Spyro.

"What are you all getting at? I'm starting to get the feeling there's something more than me not being able to read."

"You know what the Apes are, right?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah. They were basically cannon fodder for Malefor's army." Drew said remembering the Spyro games. Drew then noticed that they were looking at him funny. "What? Was it something I said?"

"What is cannon fodder?" asked Artemis.

"What you call people that are at the bottom of the army and that everyone sees the most." Drew said, hoping that he was getting it right.

"That sound like a good description of them." said Artemis. "But back to the topic at head. Everyone knows that the apes have a different written language. And because of that if you don't know how to read they will think you are an Ape. But some know that there are a few tribes that have a different written language and are not Apes."

"So what you are saying because I can't read I have to worry about someone with a grudge against the Apes." Drew said.

"Are you scared ape?" Sparx teased.

"No not really. It's almost the same thing I had to deal with back home." Drew said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well back home I was just about always having to be on my guard from someone trying to make my life miserable because I was different."

"Why would they do that? From what I have seen you are someone a lot of people would get along fine with." Said Artemis.

"Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx know the reasons why so I will tell you. My kind is a lot of thing and some of the things we can do surprise even me. And I am one of them. But the reason why is because they choose to."

"That still doesn't seem right."

"Will the reason is because I am different from the rest of my kind. And it is something I was born with that I will have to live with for the rest of my life."

"What is it?"

"I have a mental disability called autism. It makes me think differently than anyone else and I have a hard time learning new things."

"Wasn't there something that could be done about it?"

"Depends on how you got it. If you were born with it you are stuck with it but if you got it after then maybe. But I don't have it nearly as bad as what I have heard it can be. The worst case is where you sit around on your rear all day not wanting to do anything and no one touching you."

"How did your family help with your autism?"

"My family did little to help me. My mom helped when I was younger but she help less and less as the years went by. My brothers were nothing but a pain in the ass when they found out I had autism and did anything to make my life miserable in any way they could think of that I had to hid things about myself from then so they wouldn't have any anno to use on me."

"Didn't you father know what was going on?"

"He had three jobs so he didn't have much time with me. Of course him being a cop he didn't have much time in the first place. But he tried every now and then but we were just two different people that it never worked."

"That must have been a lonely life."

"You don't know the half of it. It became worse when people started to bully me. So I learned how to fight in case anyone got dumb enough to try anything." Drew then heard the sound of kids running and playing. Just as he was turning something ran into his leg. He looked down and saw a young Cheetah sitting on the ground rubbing his head from running into Drew with a ball lying right next to them. Drew knelt down on one knee and offered his hand out for the Cheetah and help then up to their feet.

"I keep an eye out to see where I was going little one." Drew said. He then grabbed the ball as a group of young Cheetah, Canines, Moles, and Dragons started gathering around looking at him as he held the ball.

"I believe this is yours." Said Drew as he handed the ball to the young Cheetah that ran into him.

"Thank you mister." The young Cheetah said and ran off back to the others to continue playing their game.

Drew and his group walked for another block before he saw a lot of activity ahead of then.

"What's with the crowd?" asked Drew.

"Well we are arriving at the market." Said Artemis.

Drew looked around at all the stalls and what was being sold looking like the stalls from the Assassins Creed games. Cheetahs, moles, and canines shouting out what they were selling trying to get the attention of customers.

"Looks like something out of one of my video games." Drew said.

"Is that one of the things we saw when we were in your world?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah but a different game called Assassins Creed. In fact the gauntlets I'm wearing are inspired from the main weapon from the game." Drew said and brought the gauntlets out for everyone to see.

"How could they be weapons?" ask Artemis. And to answer Drew moved his hands to spring the hidden blades from each gauntlet. Artemis jumped back a little bit in shock when the blade shot out. She then brought one of her hands over and felt the sharpness of the blade and knew that they could kill someone.

"A very interesting place to put a blade." She said when she recovered from her shock.

"Yeah the gear and weapons I am wearing were all a custom idea I had. The weapons weren't supposed to be sharp but Twitch didn't like that idea. He wanted it to be as real as possible so I let him since he was making it. And I wasn't going to turn down free weapons that I know how to use." Drew said as he sent the blades back into the gauntlet.

"Do you… smell smoke?" asked Cynder, puzzled.

"Yeah…" Muttered Spyro, as he craned his neck to look around.

Drew noticed it too; suddenly a bell rang out alerting everyone in the market.

Everyone looked to where the alarm came from and saw smoke rising up in the sky. All around Drew the inhabitants stop what they were doing and started running towards the smoke.

"I take it that's bad?" asked Drew to Spyro.

"That was the Fire Alarm." Spyro said and raised his wings ready for flight.

Drew looked around for a way around the crowd that was heading to the smoke and saw a stack of crates off to the side of one of the stalls.

"Well I guess we have to head there as well." Drew said as he run to the creates.

"Uh monkey boy? The fire is **that** way." Said Sparx as he pointed in the dictation the smoke was.

"I'm taking a shortcut." Drew said and climbed the crates. He climbed up onto the roof of the building.

"I can see where the smoke is coming from! There is a clear path from up here!" He said and started running and jumping from roof to roof. _'Good think I know Parkour.'_ Drew thought to himself as he leaped onto another roof. After five minutes of running and leaping he stopped at the roof across from the smoke. He heard the wings of Spyro and Cynder but he didn't turn to look. What he saw in front of him had his attrition.

A building was on fire and the people that were there to were trying and stop the fire. They were running around throwing buckets of water at random. There was no order and there were not getting anywhere.

"What do they think there are doing?" Drew said as he looked over the chaos.

"Trying to stop the fire from spreading." Artemis said as she came up to Drew.

"This is not helping. They are just throwing water at random and not forcing their aim. I need you three to listen very closely to what I'm going to say." The tome Drew's voice came off as one who demanded they listen.

"I need you to find some way for everyone who is not helping with the fire to get back from the flames to make room for those that are. They will need to form a chain going to and from where ever there are getting the water. If there are any water or ice dragons in the crowd get then to focuses there elements on the bigger flames and stop then from spreading."

Spyro descended to get the crowd's attention, then addressed them in a booming voice, using his wind element to amplify it. "Everyone listen! Those that are fetching water form a chain for the water. We need as many people helping as possible! Anyone who is not helping get back and make room for those who are!" He then flew up and began dousing the flames with water as water and ice dragons joined him. While Cynder took care of marshaling the crowd that was gathered around the fire.

While Spyro and Cynder were busy with their task, Drew had remained perched on the top of the opposite building with Artemis, shouting down below and directing the line to where the flames were strongest.

Just then Drew heard a single voice screaming over the crowd; "My child's in there! I need to go and get him!" It was a female canine who fought furiously against the crowd that was holding her back from the flames. Drew listened carefully and briefly heard a terrifying screaming over the roaring fire. When Drew heard that there was someone inside something inside of him snapped. _'That's it.' _

He got up and looked at the singed rope linking his roof to the next one. "I'm going in."

"What? Are you crazy?" Shouted Artemis.

"Someone is trapped in there and I am going to get them out." Drew said as he run across the rope. _'This has got to be the dumbest thing I've done."_ And jumped off the rope just as it gave away, aiming for one of the windows on the second floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Drew flew through the window and tried to land on his feet, but his foot caught on something and he landed on his face. _'Good thing no one was watching.'_ Drew thought to himself as he started to stand up. _'Wait why am I thinking about that when just I jumped into a burning building? In fact why did-'_

"Help! Someone please help me!" A voice screamed through all the flames and smoke.

"Right." Drew said as he remembered the reason why he was there. He looked around the room which, with all the books, must be some sort of study.

"Hello! Is there anyone in here?" Drew shouted out. "If there is someone in here please say something!"

"Is there someone out there?" The voice asked.

"Just keep talking! I'll come to you!" Drew said as he looked to where he heard the voice. It sounded like it was coming from the next room. He looked around for the door when he heard a different sound from above him. Drew looked up and saw the roof of the room giving way. He leapt out of the way as one of the beams that were holding the roof up fell where he was standing.

"Son of a bitch." Drew said as he got up. He looked at the pile of burning wood in front of him and saw that it had taken some of the wall down creating an opening to the room where the voice was coming from. He grabbed a part of his cloak to help shield himself from the flames and walked to the hole. The cloak Drew was wearing was made out of a similar material that firemen wear when they go into fires but much thinner. Drew reached the hole and looked through. The room looked like a kid's room with toys strewn over the floor.

"Where are you?" Drew called as he entered the room.

Drew heard a faint "Over here." and looked in the direction the voice came from. He saw a child canine with one arm trapped beneath a beam.

"Hang on kid. I'm here." Drew said as he went over to the child and crouched down to look at the beam. He saw that there was still a good portion of the beam not on fire yet. The kid was missing a lot of fur from what Drew could see. Just then Drew heard another beam giving out. He looked up and saw one of the ceiling beams fall and take some of the floor with it. Drew leaned over when a giant flame appeared where the floor used to be. The kid whimpered pitifully.

"Hang on. You will be out of this soon." Drew said. He grabbed hold of the beam and lifted it.

"Move kid." Drew said; he was barely holding the beam up. When he saw the kid was out from under the beam, Drew let go.

"Thank you." The child said as he held the freed arm against his chest. _'Probably broken.'_ Drew thought. The child began coughing due to the smoke so Drew took his mask off and handed it to him

"Here breathe through this." Drew said as he took his cloak off and put it on the kid before he scooped him up in his arms.

"What's your name son?" Drew asked as he searched for an exit.

"Merlin." The child whimpered as another of the ceiling beams fell.

"Don't worry Merlin we'll get out of here." Drew said as he looked for a way out. The door to the room was on side of the gap in the floor. _'No choice but to jump.'_ Drew thought. He started a quick run and leapt over the flaming hole. They landed on the other side and Drew put Merlin down. Drew put his right foot behind him and kicked out at the door. He kicked a few more times at the door, and each time more of the door gave out and finally it flew out of the door frame. Drew picked Merlin up again, out into the hallway. He spotted a stairway to the floor below and walked over to it.

Drew looked down and saw that some of the stairs were on fire or gone completely. _'No other way out.'_ He thought to himself going down them as best he could. Drew reached the bottom with little difficulty. As he was walking away the stairs gave out and crumbled to dust. Drew looked around to see where he was but he was having a hard time with the smoke clouding his glasses. What he was able to see, looked to be a dining room; and another room through a doorway on the other side. He headed for the door way and entered what looked like a living room. He spotted the door leading out. It was open, and Drew could see movement through the smoke. Walking over to it, Drew stopped half-way when he heard a noise above him.

He looked up and saw several of the ceiling beams giving out and falling towards him. Drew started running as fast as he could. Time seemed to slow down around him as he ran, and he knew there was no way then would both make it. So the threw Merlin as far as he could before the beams fell on them both. Drew tried to get up, but was stopped when one of his legs would not move. He looked back and saw that part of his left leg was trapped in a pile of burning wood. Drew pulled as hard as he could but he could not free his leg. He looked around for Merlin and saw that he was coming towards him.

"Get out of here Merlin." Drew shouted at him, coughing on the smoke.

"I can't. I'm scared." Merlin said.

"The way out is right there. You can't possibly move this." Drew said pointing to were his leg was trapped. "Get out of here and get help."

Drew reached into his hoody and grabbed one of the throwing stars. He handed it to Merlin. "Do you know who Spyro and Cynder are?"

"Yes."

"Then show this to one of them and they'll send help. Now go!" Drew said and pointed to the doorway. Merlin hesitantly back up before running out the door. When he was out Drew went back to trying to free his foot. After a few moments latter a group came running inside.

"Drew where are you?" one of then called. Drew looked up when he heard his name and saw a canine wearing armor along with a cheetah and another canine. There were only a handful of armored canines that he knew off the top of his head that knew his name.

"Over here." He called to get their attention. They walked over to where he was and started moving the unburned wood from around the pile to find a way to move the beam.

"All right on three. One. Two. Three. Lift." Artemis shouted and lifted the beam along with the two others that were with her. Once the beam was lifted up enough Drew pulled his leg out and started to stand up. Just as he was putting pressure on his left leg he felt a jolt of pain from his ankle and fell down again.

"What's wrong?" Asked Artemis when Drew fell to the floor again.

"My ankle. I think I sprained it." Drew said and tried to use it but fell back down. The cheetah grabbed one of his arms and helped him up.

"Lean on me." He said as they all made their way to the door.

When they were all out of the house a water dragon came over and shot water in the door way. The cheetah lead him over to some creates and set him down on them.

"Thanks." Drew said as the cheetah walked off. He then felt something grabbed him around his chest and looked over to see what it was. It was the female canine he saw from before that was trying to get in the building to save her son.

"Thank you for saving my boy." She said as she continued to hug him.

"You're welcome." Drew said when she let him go and saw Merlin standing right next to her still wearing his cloak.

"How you doing kid?" He asked Merlin as he walked up to him.

"Better now that I am out of there." Merlin said as he was holding one of his arms closes to his chest.

"Is something wrong with your arm?" Drew asked as he looked closer.

"It hurts." Merlin said.

"Let me look at it." Drew said as he moved closer to Merlin's level. Merlin brought his arm out and Drew took a closer look. Drew saw by the way the arm was bent that something was wrong. "It's broken." He said. "I know a quick way to get the bones back into alignment from all the times my little brothers have broken their arms. If that is all right with your mom." Drew said as he looked at Merlin's mother.

"Do it." She said and Drew sat up from where he was and grabbed one of his thronging knives. Using the knife he cut off the sleeves to his shirt and looked around for some wood that he could us for a splint as he put the knife back in his hoody. Artemis came over as he was looking around.

"That was crazy! You could have gotten yourself killed." She said and handed something to Drew. "I know this is yours. That was smart with what you did to let us know that you were trapped in there."

Drew took the throwing star and placed it back in his hoody.

"Can you help me find some wood?" Drew asked.

"What for?" Artemis asked.

"To make a splint for Merlin's arm." He said. Artemis walked off and returned shortly after with two pieces of wood.

"Will this do?" She asked. Drew looked at them and nodded.

"Yeah they'll do." Drew said and grabbed then. "Now I'm going to need you and Merlin's mother to hold him still for me."

"Why?"

"Cause what I'm going to do will hurt and I'm going to need him to stay still." Drew said. Artemis walked over to Merlin and his mother. They both hugged Merlin as Drew grabbed one of his tomahawks and held it in fount of his mouth. "Bit down on it." Merlin bet down on the hilt of the tomahawk as Drew grabbed his arm.

"Alright now this will hurt but it will be over real quick ok." Drew said to Merlin seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Ok." Merlin said letting some of that fear known.

"Ok here we go on the count of three." Drew said. "One. Two. Hey what's that?" He said quickie. Once Merlin was looking away Drew quickly set the pieces of wood along the arm and tied then together with the sleeves from his shirt as tight as possible. Merlin gave a whimper of pain while Drew was working on his arm.

"There we go that should hold till we can find a real doctor to look at it." Drew said as he finished he splint.

"What's a doctor?" Merlin's mother asked.

"O right. A healer is what you probably know then by." Drew said once he realized his mistake.

"I can help with that." Said a voice from above Drew. He spun around and saw a dragon standing behind him that was not Spyro or Cynder. This dragon had blue with white scales and a few pair of horns on their head. "I'm a healer and I heard you are in need of one." They said. Drew guessed that they were female based on the voice.

"Yeah we are. Could you look at his arm?" Drew asked. The dragoness nodded her head before looking over at Merlin's arm.

"The splint will do for now but if we want to heal it properly we will have to go to my clinic." She said when she was done looking at the splint that Drew made. "And I will need to look at your leg as well."

"Don't worry about my ankle. I've gotten plenty of sprains that I will be walking again in an hour or two." Drew said. "The kids arm needs more care then I do."

"You are going to me clinic so I can look at it properly and then I will decide if you will walk on it or not." The dragoness said as she fixed Drew with a stern gaze, to let him know that there was no way around it.

"OK, Ok. Geez no reason for you to get all uptight." Drew said as he hobbled back a bit. He then turned around and looked at Merlin again. "I'll have my things back now."

Drew gently took his cloak, mask, and tomahawk off Merlin. He put the tomahawk back on his leg and put on his cloak. His mask he just put in one of his pockets.

"Come on get on." The dragoness said as she brought one of her fore legs out for Drew, Merlin, and Merlin's mother to us as a step. Drew got on her back and reached down for Merlin, setting him right in front of him. Merlin's mother climbed up next and sat behind Drew.

"Hold on you three." The dragoness said as she spread her wings.

"Wait. Where is your clinic?" asked Artemis.

"Right across the street from the temple. Sometimes Aquarion helps out when her duties as a Guardian allow her. Spyro and Cynder know where it is. Just tell then Nefertiti took then to her clinic." Nefertiti said before jumping up and flew to her clinic.

Drew had never in his life flown on anything before today. The closes he had come to flying was a school trip an airport. Now he knew why one of his brothers wanted to fly in the Air Force. But all too soon Nefertiti started to descend in front of the temple. Eventually Drew felt the jolt of Nefertiti landing back on ground. Nefertiti walked to her clinic and went inside.

"You go in over there and you there." Nefertiti said and pointed to two doors for them to use. Drew, Merlin, and Merlin's mother got off Nefertiti back and went to the rooms that she point for them to go to. Merlin's mother helped him to the room while Drew hobbled over to the room that he was told to go to.

Once Drew was inside he sat down in one of the chairs and waited. The adrenaline that he'd had was wearing off and he was feeling all the pain and exhaustion from what he done. He got as comfortable in the chair as he could and pulled the hood down over his eyes. _'She'll be busy with the kid's arm for a while. I'll just sit back and…'_ Drew fell asleep mid-thought with his arms crossed over his chest.

After a while, that to Drew felt like a minute, he felt something nagging his arm. Drew slowly sat up and moved his hood out of his eyes. Standing before him was Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx. "When did you guys get here?" Drew asked.

"We just got here and Nef said you have been asleep for two hours." Replied Cynder.

"And the kid?" Drew asked.

"Him and his mother are waiting outside for you to wake up. They wanted to thank you personally for all you did to help them. Also Artemis is with then." Spyro answered.

Drew started to get up but once he put presser on his right foot he fell back in the chair in pain.

"Nef did say that your foot would still be in pain. She said that she had something for you when you woke up." Spyro said. "Cynder could you go and let her know that Drew is up."

Cynder turned and left the room and returned late with Nefertiti who was caring a red gem in one of her forelegs.

"I don't think a gems going to help with my leg since I'm not a dragon." Drew said.

"In most cases you would be right." Nefertiti said and let go of the gem that she was holding on to. The gem gave of a glow and went to Drew. As the gem was getting closer the necklace that Drew was wearing started to glow brighter than normal. Once the gem touched the one on Drew's necklace it loss it physical form and turned into energy. "However in this case you would be wrong." Nefertiti finished.

The energy from the gem went to Drew's leg and once it touched he felt a cool soothing relief flooding all over his body but it was focus on his leg the most. All too soon it stopped and Drew did not feel any pain from his leg. He stood up again and did not feel the pain from before. He looked up at Nefertiti with surprise on his face at what just happened.

She looked down at him with a smile on her face that said she knew it was going to happen.

"How is this possible? I'm not a dragon." Drew said. Still not believing what he just seen and felt.

"A part of you is a dragon. You may look human but not all of you is." She said.

Drew froze when he heard her say human. "H-How do you know what I am?" He asked. Spyro and Cynder moved away from Nefertiti and stood on either side of Drew.

"Because you and I are the same." Nefertiti replied. The look she got from Drew showed that he did not believe her. "I guess I will just have to show you for you to understand." All of a sudden a dull glow came from her and she changed right in front of then. The changed lasted for a few seconds but they felt like minutes to Drew and everyone else as the watch Nefertiti the dragon change into a nine foot tall human.


End file.
